Reunited
by charis-chan
Summary: It's been five years. Five long and tedious years. She was desperate, she needed to find her, but everything she did was fruitless. She needed her Raven. She needed her Zarah. She needed her soul mate. Cover goes to Rina Cat.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans nor Kim Possible. But a girl can dream and I'm dreaming this:

**Reunited**

A small five years old girl sat cross-legged under a rather big tree in a top of a hill, near the city. Her eyes were closed as she tried to enter _that _place. She was frustrated, she couldn't enter, not matter how hard she tried, and the worst was that all the people around her had already been there at least once. She was the youngest in there and she knew she needed years to accomplish her target. But she was impatient, and she wanted to reach _that_ place.

'_Girl__, stop before you hurt yourself.'_ The all well known voice echoed in her mind as she winced. She was so sure nobody knew where she was and what she was doing.

"I'm not doing anything!" the little girl whined. _I was so close!_

'_Don't lie to me.' _The voice was stern as it scolded her._ 'Now come here, I need you to meet someone.'_

She sighed. She was in trouble, she knew it. Oh, well, there was nothing she could do in order to save her rear end, but she could avoid more punishment if she obeyed. Silently she stood up and started towards the big city.

The buildings were tall and people roamed around. She could see their faces even when she was still a little far from them; it was one of her features, to be able to see from a long distance. She was doted with several of them, but being able to see at a really long distance was her favorite one.

She arrived to the city and wasn't surprised when the people on the street avoided her. She was small for her age, she was almost 1.10 meters, and was easily spotted. Her pale skin was a getaway of who she was.

So, when the people in the city started walking in another direction just to be away from her, she just smiled at them evilly. It was a strange thing to see a five-years-old doing it, but it always worked. The people just start running from her.

She walked as fast as her small legs let her and soon was in front of the Temple. She entered through the open door and wasn't surprised to see that it was almost empty. Only a woman was standing in front of the altar to their Goddess.

She had long black hair and wore a dark cloak. The cloak was long enough to cover her whole body. She had her slender, peach arms raised towards the ceiling and was chanting the all too know mantra: _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…_

The tall woman was with her back at her but turned as soon as she sensed her. "Welcome back, little one." Her voice was void of affection and her eyes shone with in the dim light room. "Took you long enough."

The little girl stopped in front of her and bowed. "I'm sorry, Priestess."

The Priestess sighed as if she was relieved to have her there. It was a fake sound, but it somehow made the little girl smile a little. "I was hopping you stayed closer today. We have a guest."

The little girl frowned. A guest? Since when do they have guests?

"Um…" The little girl didn't know what to say. Before she could utter any word a door at the side of the altar opened and through it entered one of the monks.

He was wearing a traditional outfit. It was a long deep blue toga that covered most of his well built body. He didn't acknowledge the girl. She was used to it. The monks preferred to ignore her rather than running away from her. It was in a way more painful, to be ignored, but it did the trick. She didn't bother them and that made them happy.

The monk arrived to the Priestess and bowed at her, just like the little girl did a few moments ago. "Your Highness, this is the one." He took a step aside and revealed the 'guest'.

It was a young girl. Only a few years older than the little girl. She had pale skin, almost translucent, just like her; the only difference was that hers had a slightly green tone under it. Her hair was black jet and it was so long that it almost touched the floor. Her clothers were strange. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a long sleeved dark green shirt. The little girl didn't know this girl, so she assumed she was the 'guest'.

"Oh, that's great," said the older female. She turned to the new girl. "I'm glad you are here." Her voice was sweet and it made the little girl flinch. She knew that voice too well. It was the same the Priestess used to her moments before she was punished.

The older girl just looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I still don't know why I'm here." When she talked the little girl could hear that her voice was a little too deep for someone her age. It also had an edge of anger, something that went unnoticed by the monk and the Priestess.

"Why, course, we forgot to tell you." The Priestess smiled that false smile the little girl new well; it looked like the other one also took notice because she frowned. "We brought you here to train you."

The strange girl snarled. "I don't see why I was taken from the orphanage just to 'train' me." She made air quotes at the train word. "That's the stupid thing I ever heard." She crossed her arms, silently stating that she was refusing to do whatever they wanted her to do.

The little girl just looked at her Priestess with fear. She knew people that were severally punished just by talking out of place, and she knew the new one was doing that exactly. To her surprise the Priestess only smiled.

"Ah, you see. We have brought you here because we know about your little problem." At this the older girl made a face. "We know several beds had been incinerated and some boys had been injured because of you." The Priestess smiled wickedly. "You are exactly what we want."

The older girl just relaxed her arms, defeated. "You bought me, right?" There was fear in he voice and the little girl could only wonder why that was a bad thing. After all, she wished she could buy something, just anything. Been bought would be the same, right?

The Priestess only smiled. The older girl didn't need more. She felt like her heart was aching and that the tears were burning in the corner of her eyes. In a way she was happy to be out of the hole called orphanage, but knowing that she was in a place were thought that her illness was something good was too much for her.

She refused to cry. She was going to be strong and she was going to do her best to escape. She looked at the side, avoiding the tall woman's eyes. That was when she first saw the little girl. Her hair was a strange kind of deep purple and in her forehead was a small red stone. She was pale and her skin had a grayish tint under it… just like her greenish skin.

The girl looked young, like her little brothers. Maybe the little girl in front of her was the same age as them, four or three. She locked eyes with her and was surprised to see that they were a strange mix of purple and blue. The little girl was beautiful.

"Girl." The Priestess stern voice broke the contact between the two and the purple haired girl looked at her. "Take our guest to her room." She ordered. "She is going to be sleeping next to yours."

The little girl nodded and bowed before her. She took three steps back before turning to leave. Without orders the older girl started to follow, but was promptly stopped when a hard pain echoed through her. She looked at the Priestess; somehow she knew it was her.

"Time for you to learn some rules." The Priestess voice was once again evil. "Whenever you are in my presence you need to bow before and after talking to me." The pain increased a little, making the girl double. "Understood?"

The raven haired girl broke into a little sweat and started trembling. A chill ran down her spine, making the ache stronger. She was scared of this woman. She struggled for a couple of seconds before being able to come with an answer "Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Good girl." She said and instantly the pain ended, leaving the older girl shivering and wide eyed. "Now follow her and do as she does. Maybe that way you won't get in trouble."

The raven haired girl nodded, and, doing as the smaller girl, bowed at her new mistress. She took three steps back, just like her and turned to leave. She could see for a moment the look of concern of the little girl before her, and smiled a little to assure her that she was fine.

The little girl nodded and started walking a little fast to get them out of there.

"Your Highness, do you really think this was a good idea?" They could hear the monk ask.

"That girl is only here so she can be a target practice to her." The Priestess voice was the last thing they heard before reaching the street.

The older girl was still sweating a little and the little one handed her a handkerchief. "Here." The raven haired girl could see that her voice sounded too steady to be one of a three-year-old.

"Thanks," she muttered and wiped some sweat form her brow. "I didn't catch you name." She said easily as they continue walking.

The smaller girl just shrugged. "I don't have one."

"What?!" there was disbelief in the older girl's voice. "You have to have a name!"

"I'm simply called girl." She looked at the other one with a little concern. Was it a bad thing not to have a name?

The older girl frowned. That was something stupid. The girl had no personality if she didn't have a name, or so she thought.

"And you?" Suddenly the little girl's voice was small, as if scared of being scolded for asking. "You have a name?"

The older girl smiled. "I'm Zarah."

----


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans.

----

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Gentle breeze passed by her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The sounds of the waves calmed her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The traffic of the city was been barely registered to her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Raven floated lightly a top of the Teen Titans Tower. It had been a while since she last had the time to really meditate, but it was useless.

Every since her sixteen birthday she had had so much work. Trigon was gone, yes, but for a while there had been too much evil on Earth for her to take a break. It had been just impossible. She'd had to spent most of her time for months just to fight evil around the globe.

She had just returned from a mission downtown and she was tired of everything. The crime had been gradually stopping; the Teen Titans were leaving their mark all around the globe. The mission she had just returned had been, in fact, the first one in several weeks. Robin was so focused in eliminating evil that he had being pressuring everyone to work harder than they could. She wished he hadn't done that, though.

At the rate they were working the crime had started to fade really fast. Having Honor Teen Titans members all along the Earth was worth something, she believed. Sure, there were still robs here and there, but mostly they were stopped by the police.

There weren't any more super criminals to go against for them now.

Robin was proud, sure; he kept training and studying crimes. Cyborg and Beast Boy were happily wasting their lives in front of the television, playing games and watching movies. Starfire was, surprising enough, the most restless of all. She had been really upset because there was nothing to vent her off.

Raven, for her part, was just tired of waiting and fighting crime. Sure, she asked to form the Teen Titans so that she could defeat her father, but she also wanted something to do as an alibi so that she could search her.

Even as she was technically unemployed for some time now, she couldn't meditate well enough. There was too much on her mind for her to concentrate. The pain and the confusion were the things that plagued her mind more and it made it impossible to connect with her inner soul.

Robin had been a good leader the time she'd spent in the Teen Titans, and her comrades were great to be around, even if she said otherwise, but, she felt it was time to start doing what she came to Earth for.

'_It's been almost five years.' _She thought bitterly. '_How could she?' _Four days and counting, in four days there would be five years since she came to Earth… since she lost her other part.

She sighed… it would be useless to search now… everything pointed that.

She opened her eyes and floated gently to the roof. The sun was high and the breeze was perfect for a swim in the ocean. '_What a stupid wheatear._'

She sighed again, she turned to enter the tower, and maybe reading a book, when something caught her eye.

Travelling really fast just above the ocean was a little purple dot. It was something small and if Raven didn't knew better, she'd thought it was a small beetle that was coming straight to the TT tower.

Before she could go and see what was that thing, her communicator started beeping. She was needed at the Command Center.

----

Robin was pacing in front of the window at the main room of the tower. All around him were the Teen Titan, all except Starfire. They all heard the alarm going off and they were waiting for their leader to start speaking.

At the right a door opened and Starfire entered, followed by a redheaded girl and a blonde boy. "The guests have arrived Robin!" the Tamarean Princess announced with a cheerful voice that made Raven cringe.

Robin nodded his head to her and turned to the new arrivals and motioned them to sit down. "Ok, so, I received a call from the Mayor not five minutes ago telling me that you were on your way and that you wanted to have a meeting with us." His eyes were hard behind his mask. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The redheaded girl smiled sweetly at them and stood. "My name is Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable. We are world savers and we came here to ask you for help."

Robin raised an eyebrow at that. He'd heard of Kim Possible and her sidekick, but he never thought that he would meet her some day. "I assume you already know us, right?"

The girl nodded her head. "I've heard a lot of the Teen Titans and the kind of things you do." She locked her eyes with the Wonder Boy. "Dick Grayson, leader and master in combat. Apprentice of Batman and heir of his fortune. Lost his parents in a murder."

She looked then at the other redheaded. "Koriand'r, Princess of a far away planet. Able to launch green balls of energy and fly. You were slave for a while, so you try to fight against things like that.

"Garfield Logan . You were normal once upon a time, until that beast bite you. You were transformed green so that you could live. Now you shift between all the animals known to men. You can really be helpful when it comes to tracking and searching.

"Victor Stone. You too were normal. But after that accident your father turned you into a half man half robot hybrid. Now you body hides weapons and sensor only a really high technician could dream of."

She met Cyborg's and Beast Boy's eyes, and then turned to Raven. "And you, I know nothing from your past, there's no proof where you are form or who your parents are. I know you have telekinetic powers and you can easily kill the demon itself. But that's all."

She returned to Robin, silently smiling at his shocked expression. "I know who you are, that's why I'm asking for help."

"And what exactly may we help you?" Raven asked after a time when nobody got out of their shock.

"I'm looking for a thief."

----

A/N: Somehow I managed to forget to put and Author Note last chapter… stupid me.

Either way, this story was created from the deeps of my muse's head… so I hold NO responsibility of how crazy it is. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it .


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans.

----

"So…" a raven haired girl asked after some time of silence. "What is this place?"

Along sides a smaller violet haired girl was showing her around. "This is Azarath." She answered simply.

"Rrrrigth…" Zarah frowned at that statement. "That still doesn't tell anything, though."

The girl just looked at her like if she had grown another head. "This is Azarath." She even tilted her head to the side a little. "What is more to know?"

The girls were currently walking out of the Main Temple of Azarath. Zarah had just arrived and she was more than lost to where she was. The last thing she remembered was leaving the orphanage and climbing a car. After that she fell asleep and when she woke up she was laying in an uncomfortable floor, insides the Temple.

She'd meet the 'witch' as she labeled the Priestess and she had just discovered she had been bought from the orphanage's Mother Superior. Somehow she felt sad about that, but she was happy to be out of that place, where she had to live with cockroaches and lots of boys.

Sure she loved her brothers, even Hugo, the oldest, but it's been almost a year since she last saw them. They were adopted by a really wealthy family. Why they didn't adopt her too was something she didn't want to think about, but she was sure it had to do with her illness.

Zarah frowned deeper. "There's a lot to know. Like, for example, how old are you?" Since she first looked at the smaller girl she guessed she was four or three. She was as small as her baby brothers, well the last time she saw them; they were four, so she guessed the girl was the same age.

But… at the same time, the girl spoke way older than she looked. So maybe she was wrong.

The little girl scratched her head. That was the first time anyone asked something like that. More often than not she was asked about Azarath history, Azar's life or even some rumors that were lying around her childbirth.

"I…" she started, unsure if she was allowed to give that information. "I believe I'm five."

Zarah let loose a small whistle of appreciation. She wasn't that wrong… but even so the girl was more mature than most.

"Ummm…" The small girl was a little red as she asked something she believed forbidden. "How old are you?"

Zarah smiled. "I'm going to be nine next month." She looked over at the smaller girl and noticed how flustered she was. "You alright?"

"…"

Zarah stopped and grabbed the small girl by the shoulder, making stop too. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The girl, for her part, just turned redder. "It's just that you make ne nervous…" she said in a small voice.

The older girl chuckled. "How so?"

"You are the first person here to talk to me without cowering in fear… or believing you are best person than I."

Zarah blinked stupidly, time the girl took advantage to start walking again. When she was a few meters again, Zarah shook out form her shock. She ran to where the smaller girl was and clasped their hands together. "Talk to me about Azarath." There was curiosity in her voice and something that the other girl couldn't comprehend.

The small girl looked at her with fear in her eyes. That was a strange girl. Zarah was fearless; she kind of challenged the Priestess. She was bold; she was clasping hand with the evil incarnated. She was exotic; her greenish tone was something different to the Priestess peach one and even stranger than her grayish one. But most of all, she was paying attention to her. Nobody in their right mind paid attention to her… she was a demon child and the bearer of destruction.

But even when she knew the older girl was going to reject her as soon as she knew about her evilness, something inside her was warm, knowing somebody wanted to be around her.

She smiled a little and it didn't go unnoticed by Zarah. "Exactly what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

----

The room she was in at the moment was really small. There was room for a really small bed in the floor and noting else. The walls were paper thin and she was afraid that if she moved too much around she would end ripping one of them.

The room was really quiet and it was making her uncomfortable. Sure, she thought she had to be grateful of her own room after all those years sharing with girls and boys of all kinds and ages. But she was far from that.

There was something in the air that scared her. Yes, the mighty Zarah was scared of her new room. The feeling was just gross, as if several souls were lingering around her bed. She bet someone died where she was lying.

Another thing that was making her uncomfortable was knowing that she was virtually alone. Sure, the little girl was sleeping next to her room, but she couldn't feel or hear anybody else. After sharing her bed for almost three years, being alone was the worst thing to her.

She knew they were insides some kind of monastery. The little girl led her there while talking about her home. Azarath was a strange name and, from what the little girl told her, the history behind it was even stranger.

She was supposed to be a religious girl after spending most of her childhood in close company with the nuns and almost every day church service… but that was far the truth. For her to believe that Azarath was created almost 890 years ago was really hard. Even so, that the girl told her that it was created by the monks so that Trigon, the Interdimensional demon, could be killed was too much.

So, theoretically, Azarath was a peaceful place were all the good lived and all the evil was eliminated.

That left only a question. Where did she fit in that story?

The purple haired girl didn't know either. In fact, she was most at lost than Zarah herself. Talking about the little girl… she was strange.

Sure she had a strange skin color, like her, but she was so different from the other girls she'd met in her life. The little girl was young, really young, but she talked to her like she was a girl her age. She told her Azarath history as if she had had all the time in the world to learn it… Zarah didn't know the basics of history of the United States!

She was a smart girl, yes, but she was fearful. Zarah could tell every time their eyes met, that the little girl was frightened by something. It may be the witch that hurt her just because she didn't know how to act around her, or it could be because of the tales she told her not too long ago.

Something about that Trigon guy coming back soon and seeking revenge. Zarah couldn't believe those stories, even if she wanted to, but the little girl spoke of them as if they were part of her.

Zarah sighed heavily. It was impossible to sleep now. She was sure dawn was close and she was an early person, so, why would she try any longer to sleep? She was about to climb out of bed when a loud scream was heard next door.

She started to tremble when the scream repeated itself. She was sure it was the little girl… the voice was hers. She threw herself under the thin covers and covered her ears with her pale hands, trying to silence the awful noise. It went for several minutes, each second the pain behind the voice getting worse.

Another scream and she was ready to yell herself. Then all went calm.

She was sweating and crying softly, thinking that it all had finished. She removed her head from under the covers just in time to see how the thin walls start shaking violently.

This time she did scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans.

XXXX

Emerald eyes snapped open. Another night her nightmares hunt her. She scoffed. Of course it had to be that way… there was no way to avoid them. Even if she wanted to, even if she prayed not to, even if she meditated hours before sleeping (and in some cases _instead_ of sleeping) but it was useless.

'_Time to wake up, time to wake up.' _Shego thought tiredly. She sat in her bed and stretched, putting special careful not to hit anything, well, not to hit any wall. She rubbed her eyes a little and slid opened the small door that separated her from the rest of her room.

From her spot could easily see all her room. It was littered with books, charms and dried herbs. Even when it was small compared to the one she used to have when working for Drakken, it was perfect for her. Her bed was positioned a top of a huge wall bookcase.

She was proud of it, as she made it herself. The bookcase was strong enough to support both her weigh and her several books… well the ones that actually fit in it.

She slid open the door to her bed all the way. Deciding to make her bed a top of the bookcase was something smart for her part. It left room for all her things, while it provided her the necessary space to fell asleep. Back when she lived with Drakken it had been one of her problems. She needed small spaces to sleep in; otherwise would end turning and tossing around, it was impossible for her to do so without the knowledge that four walls were keeping her safe.

'_Speaking of impossible… What would Pumpkin be doing?' _she thought with a small smile. She chuckled a little imagining her Princess face when she'd found her small note tapped insides the glass case her resent heist was in. Seeing that would be priceless.

She jumped from her bed and landed with the legs a little bent. She marched to the last book she'd stolen. It was ancient, yes, but she was used to read older books than it. She opened it a little and wasn't surprised when she couldn't read anything at all. The letters were dancing around in the page, making a confusing, yet, beautiful mess.

For her to read the book it would pass some days… until she either found her center or she waited for full moon. The former was really hard for her to do since she started working for Drakken, so that leaved the latter.

She looked behind her at her calendar. _'Four days… four days until I find out if this thing is worth the trouble.'_ She sighed and stretched again. With really nothing to do, she left the room searching for something to eat.

First she passed to the bathroom to take care of her necessities. As she washed her teeth she wasn't surprised to see that her eyes were sore and her cheeks a little puffy. Her nose was red and it was a little sensible. Served her right for crying almost two hours before been able to sleep at night.

She sighed and washed her face before applying her usual small account of makeup. The mascara really helped her to hide the black bags under her eyes and the black lipstick made her swollen lips a little more human.

She walked down the corridor and wasn't surprised to see her roommate's door closed. She woke up as late as she could, and Shego was fine with it, as long as she didn't start complaining to her if the day was too short for her taste.

She looked out of the corridor window and saw that it would be at least two hours before dawn. If she wanted to get something this was the perfect time. She entered the kitchen and opened the small fridge they had. It was empty. If she was correct, it was her turn to get groceries. Making up her mind, she walk back her steps and rapidly changed her clothes for those a little more proper for 'shopping'.

She grabbed her keys out of her desk and left the apartment, but not before writing a small note and post it on the fridge to let her roommate know where she was going… just a precaution if the local police manage to catch her this time.

XXXX

_´Stupid climate…' _ Shego cursed in her mind. _'When I left it was cloudless, and now this…' _ She was currently walking to her apartment, two groceries bags in each hand. The sky was a dark, but the sun was ready to show up… as soon as the stupid rain stopped.

It had been really a nice rob. She entered the supermarket as if the place had been opened just for her, and even took her time to search for the items she wanted with deathly slow pace. After returning her small basket with the other she'd packed the groceries and left without the guard being the knower.

So, she was walking back home and she was happy that she was going to have a decent breakfast. Every time her roommate did the shopping they ended eating cakes and caramels most of the time… why she still left the other girl to go grocery hunting was something she didn't even know.

She kept walking. The neighborhood she lived in was dangerous, and if she wasn't THE Shego, then she would be more that scared. More of the alleys had hobos sleeping, or, in some cases, pretending to sleep, waiting for the right moment to attack those unfortunate souls that didn't know better than to be out when it was still dark.

At night gunshots could be heard as lullaby for those interested and, sometimes, yells of pain or pleasure were the perfect company for them. The place wasn't the best out there, yes, but it left her go unnoticed most of the time.

She didn't go out that often, she spent most of her time locked away, and trying to read the books she had. The only good thing about them was that once she understood them, she could read them at every time and at everyplace she wished. The hard part was the beginning.

So, for her to start reading her new book she had to wait a little longer. At least she hoped this book was the one, if not, and then she'd be at the end of the road as she'd stolen most of the clues she could find. That ancient book was her chance she had to return home.

'_Please. Just wait for me a little longer.' _She silently prayed every day to her God.

After a little while of walking under the rain she arrived at her small condo. A girl was seated right in front the door, looking calmly as she approached. Her hair was almost as black as hers and she was skinny. Her pale face was covered with some smudges and a couple of bruises.

Shego smiled at her. "Hey there Ginny, what are you doing this early out of bed?"

The girl shrugged and stood up. She reached for Shego and took the bags that were in her left hand, replacing them with her small hand. "My dad wanted me out. I was wishing you could take me to school today."

Shego smiled a sad smile and start walking towards her apartment. Ginny lived under them and everyday she heard how the little girl was yelled at. Sometimes, if she heard hard enough, she could hear when she was beaten, too.

Shego had met Ginny back when she and her roommate moved to the old building. The girl she'd met was a shadow of what was now back then. She was always crying silently and cowering in the building halls. Her father didn't wanted her home more often than not and her mother and sister were always 'working'.

The girl was good and smart, she could take care of herself well enough; she was happy when she wasn't near her father and she liked to talk to Shego whenever she could. "Sure thing, little one. Have you had any breakfast?"

Ginny's stomach grumbled then and she smiled sheepishly at Shego. For her part the thief only laughed and opened the door to her home. "Well… I just got pancake mix, would you like some?"

"Hell yes!" Ginny grinned at that as they entered the kitchen. She started unpacking the bags she carried as Shego started on the mix.

In less than five minutes the breakfast was ready and Ginny was eating away a couple of pancakes with lots of maple syrup. "Shego, you're the best!" She exclaimed as happy as a kid at Christmas morning.

Shego smiled at her, really smiled at her. Ginny deserved better than she had and she was happy to help the girl out whenever she could. Ginny reminded her of her other half and she believed that she was doing the greater good with that girl.

"Could you two be louder, please?" A sleepy voice came from the bedrooms. A pink, bed-haired girl entered the kitchen and sat heavily at the table.

Shego immediately hand her over a steaming cup of tea and a plate with some pancakes. "Stop complaining. You only woke up because of the food." She teased.

"True… true…" Jinx mumbled as she started on her share.

XXXX

A/N: Somehow my line breaks and my author notes hadn't been updated along my story... wther way, thanks for those who are reading this an please, those who like this click on that little link called 'Review'. Thanks :D


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans.

* * *

Zarah was scared of her new home. It hadn't been 24 hours since she arrived and two strange things had happened to her. The first one being the demonstration of the Main Priestess of power, the pain she felt when that witch had punished her was something that only compared to when she was hit by that stupid multicolored rock.

It was like lava burned through her veins. There was heat in parts of her body she didn't even know existed. She felt how every small part of her body screamed in pain, making her double before the Priestess. If she had to tell one word to describe it it would be _hell._

Then, when she was ready to get up and start the day, her room neighbor started screaming like somebody was stealing her soul away. It chilled her body as if a cold breeze passed by her. It made her sweat, yes, but in a really different form she was used to. She could easily feel how every hair in her body stood up in fear.

After endless minutes of that pain filled noise, the thin walls of her egg-size room started shaking like real paper. She had to scream at that, it was just too much to bear, and the movement stopped suddenly.

Now she was lying on her back, shivering from the shock and fear that was running through her small body. Her heart was beating faster than ever

A knock at her door made her jump. It was loud for her sore ears and she didn't answer to the person behind it, she couldn't find her voice. The knock repeated itself three more times, none of which she answered.

"I'm sorry." Zarah somehow managed to hear the little girl's voice through the door. It was filled with pain and guilt and it sounded like the other girl was crying. "I know you heard me… I'm sorry." Then it was heard as if somebody pushed to the door and slid to the ground.

Zarah's interest perked at that. Sure, she was frightened beyond comprehension, but she knew when something was wrong. That girl was passing through something that was hard for her to understand.

The little girl had no name. She was at the mercy of a stupid Priestess, whose vibe emanated evil. She was full of insecurity around her… a girl almost her own age. She was really small and young, yet she spoke as if she was ancient old, and, strange enough, the people around Azarath avoid her.

Sure, she had only been in the place for a day or so, but it was obvious even for someone her age. She remembered their journey to the small monastery there were at. People crossed the sidewalk just to be far from her. Then there were those men, they were dressed with ugly deep purple togas. Those were the less friendly people of all.

They ignored the girl, well, kind of. They didn't run from her, yes, but they acted as if she wasn't there. They saw her with eyes full of hatred and superiority, but they didn't spoke to her or made her feel like she was acknowledged. For Zarah, being ignored was way more painful that knowing people was scared of her.

'_Been there, done that…' _She thought silently to herself. She knew the pain behind been ignored, that's why she stood up and marched to the door.

She paused a second, surprised to hear a muffled sob behind it. Taking all her courage in her young hands, she opened the door.

The little girl woke up from her livid state with a start. She was floating high in the air, almost touching the roof. She was engulfed in dark energy and she could feel her second pair of eyes as she opened her normal set.

She sighed and forced herself to calm down. She started chanting in her head _'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…' _She chanted it over and over again. After a minute or two she could feel how she started losing high.

As soon as she was in her bed again she sighed. Her head hurt a little and, as always, she could only remember small parts and the pain remained with her after her episode was done. She closed her eyes and rubbed them, partially to ease the pain and partially to assure herself that her second pair of eyes was gone.

She gasped as she remembered what happened the day before. There was a girl sleeping next door and she must have heard her. Carefully she inched her way to the wall that separated them. When she was next to it she placed a small hand and focused.

Behind the screen she could sense fear. An incredible amount of fear. Her mind eye could see the new girl shivering in fear and shock. Zarah was frightened… of her.

She too began fearing. The really first person to talk to her like an equal was now scared of her too. The hopes that Zarah could be something like a friend were now gone. A feeling she never experienced invaded her. She could feel like a knife was cutting through her heart, the back of her eyes were stinging like never before.

She didn't want the other girl to be scared. Even if she didn't become a friend, she wanted to make sure she could live with her. If Zarah wanted, she could ignore her like the monks, but she didn't want her to hate her or be scared of her. Not her, not Zarah.

Feeling really scared herself she stood up and leave her egg size room. Walking to the next doo, even if it was really close to hers, was like walking to her death. Time passed extremely slowly before she was at her roommate's door.

She lifted a small fist and knocked. She could easily heard Zarah jumping at the noise, yet not other sound came from her room. She knocked again, a little louder. Still no answer. She knocked again and she couldn't take it when Zarah didn't acknowledge her.

She started shaking and something wet ran down her cheek. She lifted a hand and touched it. It was water. Where it came from? Another droplet ran down her other cheek and it was followed by other and other.

The tears started falling freely and the little girl was at lost of what to do. It was the very first time she cried… pain and sorrow were the emotions behind that action and she'd only experimented the former. Sorrow was something forbidden to her, as it was a really strong emotion and it was things like that that made her lose control of who she was.

Knowing that Zarah was scared of her was a bigger shock than she expect it to be.

She knocked again, but this time she didn't expect to hear and answer. "I'm sorry." She whispered to the closed door. The tears were starting to make her voice sore. "I know you heard me… I'm sorry." She let herself fall to the door and slid to the floor, where she kept weeping like a infant.

'_I'm truly evil.' _She thought. _'The monks are right, I was born of evil itself. I´m a monster!' _She hid her face in her hands as a small sob escaped her. She was preparing herself to leave when the door opened and almost made her fall. She looked up, startled.

Zarah stood before her, holding the door open. She was paler than the day before and she could still detect in her the fear cursing through her body. Her raven traces were a mess and she had bags under her eyes. They shone brighter than before and it shocked the little girl. The emotion behind those eyes was really different from what her body was telling.

The little girl was more shocked when Zarah kneeled before her. She was ready to back away when something really strange happened.

Slim pale green arms shot out and embraced her. Really embraced her. The little girl didn't know what to do. Just as she had never cried before, she hadn't been embraced, ever. The only thing she'd ever received as a show of affection was a small pat on the head, when she made the Priestess proud, something that didn't happen that often.

Confused, scared and shocked, she didn't move for a second. When slim hands start stroking her purple hair she hesitantly put her arms around the older girl's form.

"It's ok little one," Zarah's voice soothed her. "I'm not afraid of you… I'm just confused."

The little girl couldn't help it. After hearing exactly the words she wanted to hear, she crumbled and held on Zarah for dear life. Wailings started echoing and more tears escaped her.

Zarah held her close and started rocking her back and forth, silently remaining the girl she wasn't afraid of her over and over again.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you thing, or if I'rm making this too long and strange. Also sorry for not updating sooner... I was out of internet, so I couldn't post. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans.

"I'm looking for a thief."

"A thief?" That threw Robin out of his shock. "Why would you need our help with that?"

In front of him was the so called Kim Possible. She arrived claiming that she needed help from them and claiming she knew them really well. And to everybody shock, she did know them.

"Yeah, I mean, the police would be more than enough to do tha' job." Cyborg said a little confused.

"Not this thief." Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and a small holographic image appeared. "This is the best guarded museum on Earth, I'm sure you've heard of it." That comment was directed to the Wonder Boy.

"If you are talking about the one back at Go City, then yes. It's impossible to enter the place."

"Actually, it's quite possible." Ron smiled at the pun, though he was the only one to do it. "This, is Shego."

In the small holographic image was Go History Museum. As Robin had told, it was the best secured museum of all, yet the Titans were looking at something they couldn't believe. The image showed the main entrance and the long stair that led to it. It was made by pretty white marble and the windows shone with the sun. That was normal, yes, but if they looked closer they could easily see claw marks under one of the windows.

The marks were really small and Kim had to point them to them "She entered the building on Monday, or so the scans reveal that's how old the marks are, but they didn't notice it until yesterday. She's just that good."

Raven attention got caught at that statement as more images started showing. Behind Kim's voice was something that didn't really match. The teen was speaking of the thief with something between proud and amazement. The purple haired teen looked at her mates and could see they didn't catch that, so she just shrugged it off.

"She'd been stolen ancient books and tablets all around the world, and frankly, I'm tired of just seen the crime scene and not her."

Robin scratched his chin. He'd never heard of this 'Shego'. He could tell that it was true, since he was seeing the proofs. The heist was really smooth, no traces, no proofs… no nothing; even the case where the stolen goods were was intact. "How can you be so sure it's her?"

"By the way those crimes were done. She likes to rob right before dawn, when nobody is sure if what moved around the corner was her of their shadow. Besides, she'd been always really careful how she does things." She returned her kimmunicator to the very first image. "Remember the claw marks?" She received nods from everybody. "That's the death away it was her. Nobody can melt marble like her."

Robin face was still doubtful, so it was when the blond boy decided was time to say something. "Besides, she's been leaving notes behind."

Kim flushed at that. "Ron!" When all the eyes turned to her she colored more. "Yes, she has been leaving notes…" she muttered as she picked out a small piece of paper from her belt punch. Once out, she handled it to Robin.

The small paper was a green post-it, in it with long bold letters was written a message:

"_Still can't find me, eh, Pumpkin?  
Better hurry up, Kimmie or  
else I'll be far from here  
when you figure out where  
I'm hiding.  
Yours only,  
S."_

Starfire and Cyborg giggled a little, while Best Boy laughed openly, even Robin smirked a little, too. "Thank you so much Ron…" Kim muttered under her breath.

"So I believe you know her?" Raven's voice was void of amusement, even if the joke was funny, she had the common sense to focus on the mission, not the funny things the girl in front of her did.

Kim coughed a little, trying to compose herself. "Yes. I met her five years ago. I was new at crime fighting and she proved to be my most powerful enemy ever."

She met Raven's eyes and flinched a little at the coldness in them. "Um… Anyway, she used to be a sidekick to one of the craziest inventors I came across. One day, though, she grew tired of it and literally disappeared. I haven't seen her for almost a year now." Her eyes turned sad, but, again, only Raven noticed it.

"I know it's her robbing the museums; I mean, I know her, she too robbed strange things back when she was a mere sidekick. Once she told me it was because it made her feel more at home, yet I can't understand that. It's her because she's the only one to ever call me by pet names and taunt me like that."

Kim sighed and Raven could feel the pain behind those words, even when everybody in the room was unaware of it. This redheaded missed the thief and she was desperate enough to ask help from the Teen Titans.

Robin nodded. The team was free and this case proved to be something fun, even if it was just a thief what they were after for. "So, Kim, can you tell me a little more of where she came from?"

Kim nodded. "She used to be part of Team Go, you know them, the ones that stole the idea of a tower form you," she smile with Robin at this, "Hego, the leader, claims that she was pretty shy and lovely when young, but suddenly, she decided to become evil. To quote him, the more she fought evil, the more she liked it.

"She's anger prone, sarcastic and is the best fighter I know. She can make this kind of green energy with her hands and can easily cut through metal with it."

"Excuse me friend Kim…" Starfire raised a hand, "If this Shego can burn metal through, why is that you're alive?"

Kim blushed again. "Um…"

Ron, seeing her best friend paralyzed for the moment being, spoke up. "She's never killed. That's part of her code. She can easily kill all the guards at the museums and all the cops that had been after her before, but that's not her. She says she is evil, but she's just another super powered thief."

Robin rubbed his chin again. "So this super powered thief doesn't kill; that's a first." Kim only nodded. "Ok, we'll help you."

Kim smiled her biggest smile ever. "Thank you so much! When do you thing you can start searching for her?"

Raven eyed the girl, her emotions where throwing her off balance. The girl was eager to found this thief and her happiness at Robin answer was really strong. The girl was cute, yes, and the happiness behind her eyes made her even cuter. Why nobody could feel her happiness when it was that obvious was beyond her.

So the girl was happy and all, so why she was feeling angered? It was like a ball of fire was burning her stomach. Her fists where starting to shake a little and she could feel the demon insides her growing a little.

Robin turned to see her with strange eyes. "We'll start right now." He said to Team Possible. "Cyborg will search for her and I'll need all the information about her robs, maybe that way I can say where she's going to strike next. Other than that we will just wait." Cyborg and Beast Boy left the room in other to search for the information their leader wanted.

After hearing the news that Shego was going to be found soon Ron was almost as happy as his girlfriend. No more depressed Kim, no more mopping Kim, and no more irritable Kim. He was so happy he couldn't stop himself. "Booyah!" he exclaimed with his fist high in the air. Seconds after he yell a lamp in the other side of the room exploded in black energy, only to cause him to yelp again in surprise.

Starfire turned to where was Raven, concern in her eyes, only to see the well known black bird getting away through the roof.

"What happened?" Kim asked with a hand in her chest. That was scary.

"Dear Raven is not happy…" Starfire murmured more for herself than the other redheaded.

"Did we something wrong?" Kim asked again, now concerned.

"No." Robin said from where he stood, typing away madly in the main computer. "She just needs to meditate a little. She'll be fine."

Kim couldn't help, but catch the doubt and concern behind the Tamerean Princess' eyes. Starfire knew something was wrong, but apparently nobody else did.

XxXxX

A/N: Sorry I didn't uploaded earliear. Life is kicking my ass and I couldn't do more about this story, bout here is another chapther and I hope you enjoy it as I enjoy writing it C:


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans, wish I do though.

* * *

Zarah let the girl cry on her shoulder, soothing her all the while she shook in her arms. She was scared, no; she was prettified, to know what kind of things happened at Azarath was one thing… but to know that a little girl like the purple haired one had possibly suffered all her life in there was another thing altogether.

The little girl had too much pressure over her shoulders and it was tiring her soul. Zarah then and there vowed to do whatever she needed to help her out.

Ever since she was hit by the meteor and her parents died she had to grow up really quickly. The multicolored rock hit her home when she was only six, her baby brothers only been two at the time. They were so small and she remembered the pain she felt every time she looked at them at the hospital.

Strangely enough, she had been the very first to woke up from her meteor induced coma, after been only two months asleep. Hugo, the older, had woken up a week after and Malcolm some days later, but not her baby brothers.

They spent near six month debating for their life, and even so, when they were able to breathe and walk on their own again, they were the happiest. Being too young to really understand what happened was a luxury she didn't had. She was the only girl and one of the youngest, yet her reality hit her like she was a mature adult.

She was the first one to ask the police officer and nurses where they were going to be staying, seen that they only had a distant relative somewhere in Gotham City. She had been the first to start complaining when the doctor stopped been nice and started poking them as they were no more than animals. She had been the first to start fighting back when the 'special' doctors came and took them away.

But even after been some medical subject, they were put in a smelly orphanage where somebody could pick between four skin colors, and she had been the luckiest one.

Her brothers had been adopted by some stupid rich man back at Go City, while she had been left behind because of her gender. The man wanted to have only children and the exotic looks they had only made him more eager to have them as family. But, of course, Zarah was a girl, and even if she looked as strange as her brothers, she wasn't picked up.

What she missed more about her happy times wasn't her parents; it was having her baby brothers all for herself. Wallace and Walter used to cry for her, not their mother, her. The look on their faces when she paid attention to them was priceless every time. The happy shine behind their eyes was something that she would always treasure in her memories.

Maybe that's why she wanted so much to see this little girl happy. She was alone in a whole city and she wanted, no, needed, to make her feel loved.

After some minutes of sobs, the girl calmed down enough to where she could speak. "I'm sorry," she said with the voice soar after all the crying. "I didn't mean to."

Zarah smiled. "It's ok." Then, her face became serious. "I want you to know I'm not afraid of you. I want answers, though; I hope you help me with that."

The purple haired girl looked at her with some fear in her eyes, only to discover that emerald ones where looking at her with a mix of patience and understanding. She nodded once, feeling how that peace was transported to her been.

Just as Zarah was about to start asking footsteps where heard. The little girl rapidly stood and urged the older girl to do it too. The pale green girl did as was told and waited next the door. The footsteps suddenly started approaching faster, as if the person coming their way was running.

Zarah was surprised to see that the person that appeared was an old lady. She wore the typical Azarathian colors: deep blue and black. Her hair was a yellowish white and it was almost as long as Zarah's. Her hair covered most of her face, only leaving her lips and the bottom of her nose exposed to them.

The old lady stopped just a couple of inches before them and tilted her head a little. She turned to where the little girl's door was. She was about to walk towards it when the little girl spoke.

"I'm up and dressed." The little girl said in a calm manner. All traces of her crying gone from her voice. "Thank you, but I don't need help today. You can go back to your chores."

The old lady snarled, revealing that she was missing some teeth. She made a noise as if she was going to attack the little girl, when Zarah stepped between them. She easily caught a shaking fist that came towards her. She retained it a second of two before igniting her hand.

The lady's face showed how much it shocked her, yet no sound came from her. The smell of burnt skin reached their nose and Zarah released her. The lady cradled her hand to her chest and faced Zarah with her mouth open.

"She said you weren't necessary," the older girl voice was full of malice. Her tone was void of the care and love she had showed before and it sent a shiver down the little girl's body. "You didn't have to express your indignation like that, understood?" The lady nodded her head slowly, a fear she never felt spreading through her body. "Good, now get lost."

The lady all but run out of the place. Zarah's hand was still burning and the little girl saw with fear how the burning smell came from her direction. She could sense the pain almost emanating from her. The hand was formed into a small fist and her entire body was shaking really bad.

She reached over her and touched her shoulder. Zarah tensed but other than that, she didn't move. The small girl didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, waiting.

The purple haired girl was at lost. Something strange was happening to her powers. Something about the older girl was making her empathy powers sharper and she could feel everything from Zarah, as if the emotions were her own. The girl before her was divided between to opposite emotions.

There was anger. Anger she had never felt, not even in her livid, darker states she could feel that amount of anger. Mixed with it was a high level of indignation and loath, fueling the anger more and more and only making the circle repeat itself over and over again.

The other one was pain. Not physical pain at having her hand burning, no, it was a pain that came from deep inside her. It was clawing her heart merciless and it made her unfocused on the burnt smell. The incredible part of it was that the pain dominated the anger as if it had been made only for that.

Yes, Zarah was shaking from fury, but the pain in her heart made her focus shift towards other things. In that moment the little girl wished she had the ability not to only feel the emotions, but to read minds too. She wanted to know what was happening insides the girl that just protected her from a beating.

After what seemed like ages the flame died down. The little girl let lose a breath she didn't notice was holding. Zarah just let her fist relax, and winced a little in pain as the melted skin stuck together.

The small girl looked up to her eyes, where small tears gathered in. "Are you ok?" She received a nod as an answer. She was about to ask how her hand was when she really notice it. She looked the hand that hung limply at Zarah's body side and could help but gasp.

The skin was an angered red and she could see some muscle showing freely. It was the worst thing she'd ever seen. A small river of blood made its way to the floor and former a little puddle of warm blood.

Zarah lifted her hand and looked at it. She laughed, a sad, sorrow filled sound came out. She turned to where she was showing the little girl her back. And proceeded to walk insides her room.

Before closing the door behind her, she looked over her shoulder at her and smiled. When she spoke the voice was filled with pain and regret. "How can I be afraid of you when the monster here is me?"

* * *

A/N: How you liked it! And sorry for make you wait... Also, thank you all who review, you make my day a happr one!


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans.

* * *

Shego sighed as she closed the door of her apartment, she had just returned from leaving Ginny at school. The girl had chatted all the while about her oncoming annual play and the big part she played at it. She had said she was the lost Princess that has to be saved by the Charmin Prince. She was all excited when Shego confirmed her that both she and Jinx where going to attend it.

Ginny was a mass of hope and Shego was glad she had some of it in her life.

"Hey, Shego!" Jinx yelled for her as soon as the pink haired girl noticed she was home. "Come here a minute!"

Shego did as she was told. The cat like thief was parked in their small living room, all around her where papers. A small laptop was situated on the floor and it was blasting some rock music. Dismantled devices where littering all around and the pieces were making hard for Shego walk without falling over.

"What do you have here?" She asked annoyed after she almost fell on her face. "A battle field?"

Jinx smirked. "No. I have made the ultimately crazy ray!"

Shego's face fell. Often she asked herself if she made the right decision to stop working for Drakken and start living with Jinx. In some ways they were exactly the same. They liked to rant, to invent stupid things and to annoy her. Well, at least Jinx knew when to joke around and her inventions were only made for fun, as the younger girl was more than happy being a thief just like her.

Jinx pretended not to notice her companion face, life was funnier that way. "I made it so that the telephones start going crazy!" She then started rambling about what her invention did.

The green hued thief pinched the bridge of her nose after she was done. "Are you saying you made that thing just to make telephones start ringing at all times?"

"No," Jinx said in a solemn way. "It makes them going off at irregular times, so you don't know when to expect the ringing." She finished that with a big toothy smile.

Shego just sighed at her stupid behavior. The girl was only three years younger but more often than not she was as childish as her Ginny. "You know Jinx?" the pink haired girl looked at her with big eyes, expecting some recognition from Shego. "You are as dumb as a brick."

Jinx face fell and a small pout made its way to her face. Small tears started collecting in the corner of her eyes. "Shegooooooooooooo!" She whined with her most pitiful voice. "You are a meanieeeeeeee!"

Shego had to laugh at that, the face was just priceless. That was the good thing about having the pink haired girl around. She was childish, yes, and she was dumb in a cute way. Her behavior was the one of a clown and that was fine with her.

Jinx in return smirked. She was happy to have a roommate who would play with her, even if the games were stupid and a little on the insane side. Ever since she entered HIVE she hadn't had that much fun.

Shego was a smart mouth and her jokes where sometimes aiming to hurt, but to Jinx, it was just funny. That's why they were so close. Their personalities were really alike. They were strong willed and they didn't like to lose. That proved it to be true every day.

They were in a constant contest. They were always arguing and teasing each other. They were always trying to outdone the other, it may be stealing something big or something expensive. They always managed to start a fight in their house. Sometimes they even started pushing the other around and ended wrestling in the floor like two years old.

They kind of have the same tastes in both clothing and music. They were the same sizes and it made it easy to share clothes, even if Shego's often liked to keep what she take from her. The music was Jinx department, she was the one that stole hers from Shego.

Shego was like the big sister she always wanted and never got. Even if they were close to be the same age, he green hued thief was more mature and serious than her, but she was caring and was always helping her out with her homework.

Yes, Jinx was at school. She was trying to get her High School diploma and Shego was the only reason she was coming through it. If the raven haired woman didn't force her to study, do homework and actually attend school, she would be at lost by now.

In fact… she was supposed to be at the school by now… _'She's so going to flip when that little fact click in her head…'_ She thought with just a hint of fear.

Shego calmed down after a few seconds and flopped down next to Jinx, making sure she wasn't crushing something. "Really, what's the point of your invention?"

Jinx put the device in her lap and toyed with it a little. "Imagine me, innocent as ever-" Shego scoffed. Jinx punched her in the arm. "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, imagine me innocent as ever, sitting like a good girl in my most boring class, hearing at the most strict teacher, at 7:30. And then, suddenly, the phones of my classmates start ringing like crazy!" She started shaking her arms as lunatic, emphasizing her point.

"But it doesn't end there, no. From then on all the phones at school are going to start ringing at the oddest time without somebody calling in. The phone ghost is going to make its presence known!" She even ended her small speech with a little evil laugh.

Shego in return just shook her head. It was amusing trying to imagine Jinx as innocent and good. "You are just plain crazy…"

Jinx smiled with pride. "I know, but it would be hilarious."

Shego nodded. "I'll make sure to hack in your school system and record all of it." She closed her eyes, silently inhaling the sweet incense Jinx always lit in their home. Yet another thing she liked about the girl…

"Hey, Shego…" Jinx relaxed against the older woman.

"Umm?"

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

Shego open an eye and started rubbing Jinx's pink locks. "What do you have planned?"

The cat like thief started purring softly. "Well, there is this new laptop…"

Shego laughed. "What's wrong with yours?"

Jinx only eyed her as she was crazy. "Are you kidding me?" Shego smiled at that, knowing very well the truth behind what was wrong with it. "That laptop," Jinx pointed at the one that was playing their music. "Is two months old."

"And?" Shego asked playing dumb.

"And, and?" Jinx frowned at her. "I can't have a computer that old. Besides… It has this awesome new program that can make small animations by only drawing them on a small pen pad."

"And exactly why that is useful?"

"I really want to make an animation of you doing naughty things!"

Shego tackled Jinx to the ground. "You little witch!"

Jinx only laughed as the older woman started tickling her merciless. She tried to kick her way out of Shego's grasp, but it was almost impossible. "Stop… s-stop!"

"Not in you sweetest dreams…" She changed tactics and straddle Jinx, so that the pink haired girl was practically immobilized. "And don't you think I forgot about you playing hooky today."

'_Oh, shit!' _was Jinx's last thought as Shego's punishment doubled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took too long... kind of had a writers block.

I hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Kim Possible, or Teen Titans… wish I do, though.

* * *

The little girl stood in front of the closed door. She could feel easily the pain coming from the other side. She was scared of that emotion, she knew it all well and she tried to avoid it every time she could.

But the kind of pain Zarah was feeling was really different to the one she knew. It was like a metal claw was ripping her insides and imaginary teeth were literally eating away her soul. The older girl was hurt badly and she wasn't sure if she could do something.

"Zarah," the little girl called after her. "Please, let me help you." She didn't get an answer she just heard how Zarah cried softly a little. "Please… please…" She chanted it over and over again, but there was no response.

* * *

The High Priestess sat in the marble throne. She was in charge for now and she was planning on sitting there for as long as it lasted. The throne room was in what she liked to call 'The Crystal Palace'. A building with so many levels and so many dead ends that most people in Azarath got lost in there.

Built at the top of a hill, it was made, as its name said, all of crystal. Walls of the translucent material let the Priestess oversee the entire city below her. That place was the purest place of all Azarath. It was built with the sorely propose of meditate and guard for Trigon's return.

The Priestess was currently looking down towards the city. Several monks sat around the room waiting and expecting her words so they could start the morning ritual. She was expecting the little girl and her new partner to enter her sight. It disturbed her some that they were taking so long to appear. Maybe the nurse was having problems with that new girl.

Just as she was wondering what was happening back at the girl's quarters a man entered the room and bowed at her. "Your Highness," he said. "There has been a problem."

The Priestess frowned. "What kind of problem could it be? Here in Azarath there are no problems." Stupid man. He knew better than to say anything like that in front of those many people.

The man, knowing he said something stupid paled. "You are right, your Highness. I meant that there had been a… um… an accident."

At this the Priestess raised an eyebrow. "What kind of accident could there be?"

Before the man could answer the question an old lady entered the room. Her weak wails startled the monks sitting around the room. She was cradling her melted hand to her chest and her blind eyes were glazed over with tears of pain.

"What happened to her?" The Priestess said in what could have been a horrified shriek. Gayla, the little girl's nursemaid only cried harder, blood running down her arm.

The man and the monks looked sick at the sight of melted and burned skin; never in their life had they seen such a disgusting thing. "It looks like the new girl had triggered her powers." The man covered his mouth and gulped down the bile rising from his stomach. "Gayla was the one that suffered the consequences this time around."

The Priestess just averted her eyes from Gayla's hand. "Take her to the healers… and then take her to the kitchens. She's no longer the girl's maid." The man nodded his head and guided the crying woman out the chamber.

The Priestess turned then toward the monks. "I believe today we are going to start the rituals without our main guests." The monks didn't say a thing, they understood when the Priestess wanted the little girl out of things.

But what they couldn't see was the evil smirk that graced their lovely priestess' face.

* * *

Zarah could hear and feel the other girl's pain over hers. It was little by little killing her insides. She didn't understand it; she thought she had stopped controlling other people's emotions. She thought the mental illness her mother always believed she had was gone. She was wrong.

Back at her home, before the orphanage and before her skin was turned green she could bend what her little brothers were feeling; She made them laugh, she made them cry. She was able to know where her big brother was just because she could make him guilty when he was going to make a prank on her. Then the meteor crashed and she stopped controlling and she stopped worrying.

Her father didn't believe her when she told him she made her bothers feel what she wanted them to feel. Her mother, after a while, just started believing she had a demon for daughter. Nobody wanted her near, they knew what she was capable of, so she was glad when it stopped. But it returned; stronger than before.

It was like she could physically make the tears run down the little girl's cheeks. She could echo the feeling of the loneliness lurking in her soul. She could make her little chest hurt every time she breathed. She could also make the fear in the little girl's heart. The fear of losing someone that maybe could be a friend.

She could project her feelings and Zarah couldn't understand why, but she didn´t deny it. Deep down she knew something had sent her here with a purpose. She was there because something big wanted her to and she couldn't change it, she didn't want to change it.

Little by little she unclenched her fist and she was glad to find out her burn was starting to heal. Her hand was no more an angry red and green skin could be seen. By the end of the day it was going to be like new.

Speaking of end of the day… Zarah glanced to the small window a top of the only solid wall in her room and she saw a happy looking moon staring down at her. Odd, she had been in the room all day and it was like jus minutes to her. She didn't want to think how bad she was looking.

A loud sob was heard over the other side of the door. She knew the little girl was in pain and she also knew it was her job to make the pain better. She wanted the girl to be happy; she needed the girl to be happy.

She took a big breath and forced herself to calm down. She forced her heart to stop beating as fast as it was and she tried to erase the pain in her soul. Almost immediately the sounds over the other side of the door decreased. The sobs gave place to little hiccups and she was glad when a small voice called her over the thin door.

"Zarah?" The voice was full of doubt, as if she could sense that it was her that made the pain go away.

"You can come in." Her voice was full of confidence, confidence of something she hoped she could really make true.

The little girl made her way insides the room and Zarah wasn't shocked to see that her face was marred with tearstains and her nose was still running a little. Their eyes met. Emerald green and bluish purple stared at each other. Both sets of eyes trying to discover what was lying inside the other's souls and neither could come with an answer.

A small smirk made its way up Zarah's face, it was the only way she could break the ice that was forming between those two. "You looked better this morning." It was light, it was true, and it was soft.

The little girl found herself doing something she didn't know she could do by her own. She smiled at the warm feeling that those simple words spread through her heart. Zarah laughed. "You look too cute when you're smiling."

The little one blushed and did something she often did when she was insecure. She hid her face under the hood of her cap.

"You look cutter blushing, thought."

"I'm sorry." Zarah heard the small voice and couldn't help but smile at the little raven that was hiding from her. She was just too cute.

The little girl was surprised to feel small yet strong arms wrap around her. She flinched a little, believing that the contact was going to be harmful one way or another. After a couple of seconds she found herself melting in the embrace. Small pale arms slowly wrapped themselves around the older girl. It was the first time she was hugged and she felt like crying. And the words that started leaving Zarah's mouth made the tears run down again.

"Don't be sorry, little bird. I was mad at myself, not at you. It was my fault. Besides I want to be your friend and this is just stupid, don't you think? I care for you, little Raven, don't forget that." Zarah started rubbing the girl's back to calm her a little. "I promise you I'll never make you cry again, ever."

They stayed in each ether arms for what felt like years. Before both of them knew, they were curled up in Zarah's bed and sleeping peacefully. And for the first time in her life, the little raven slept without nightmares.

* * *

A/N: Me happy! I actually managed to write a chapter in less than a week! Congratulations for me!

Hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it... I know, I'm a sad little girl jajajaj. Well, I'm in good humor, so... yeah.

Review if you liked it, please?


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Teen Titans or Kim Possible… wish I do though.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Gentle breeze passed by her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The sounds of the waves calmed her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The traffic of the city was been barely registered to her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Yet she couldn't concentrate.

Something was bothering her and she couldn't place what it was. That new girl, the redheaded one, was making her uneasy. It was like something was being stolen from her. It was like some part of her soul was waiting for a lost.

It felt almost like when she was 15. It was almost the same despair she felt back then, before she met the Titans.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked herself in a whisper. "What's wrong…"

"I do not know." A chipper voice came from behind her and Raven found herself loosing the balance and falling to the ground. "Oh, I am so sorry dear Raven, are you alright?"

Raven sat up and rubbed a little the back of her head. "I'm just fine Star, you just startled me."

Starfire was at lost. "Startled?" Since when was dear Raven startled?

"Yeah… I think I was very deep in my thoughts and I didn't hear you come here." The bird like girl said with some embarrassment in her voice while sitting more comfortable in the floor. "What can I do for you?"

The Tamarean smiled. It was good to know that Raven's hard attitude was down every time the two of them were alone. The gothic girl's pessimist never showed when it was just Starfire and her. The alien princess sat down too on the floor, the closest she could to Raven, their thighs touching. She stared at her friend and waited.

The empath blinked a couple of times before arching an eyebrow. "What?"

"Something is bothering you." It wasn't a question and Starfire knew she was right; something was bothering her best friend.

Raven snorted. "I'm totally fine."

It was the red haired girl turn to snort. "You're lying."

The shorted girl frowned. She didn't like it when Starfire was right, and she hated when she was right _about_ her. Did she was that transparent? Or it was just Starfire's deep connection with her the one that tell her away? "Why do you think I'm lying?"

The princess smiled. "Because I know you dear Raven." She inched closets to Raven a little and caught one of the pale hands in her own. "Because I care for you dear Raven."

The goth sighed. Her friend was right. "I don't know…" She admitted in a mumble. Starfire was the only one that was allowed to see Raven vulnerable in any form. She had seen her cry, laugh, hurt, and worst of all, she had seen her with bed hair. She was the only one that the empath accepted like family.

"Do this have something to do with your dearest one?" Starfire asked while she started caressing the back of the other girl hand with her thumb.

Raven shrugged. "It's going to be five years in a couple of days, and I'm sad about that." She leaned in Starfire and sighed again. "But that's not why I lost control… I…" she paused a little trying to figure out what she was feeling. She couldn't. "There's just something wrong with that Possible girl."

Starfire was puzzled. That girl was just fine, or so she thought. "What is wrong with her and her friend that is also a boy?"

Raven laughed at her way to say things. "I don't think he is her boyfriend. They are just too different to be more than friends." Then she calmed a little. Her voice sounded sad when the next words left her mouth. "Besides I'm pretty sure she has something to do with that Shego were looking for now."

Something in the back of her words made Starfire alert. "Dear Raven, do you know this Shego person?"

Raven shook her head. "Is the first time I ever hear of her." She then scoffed. "Besides Shego is just a stupid name. Don't you agree?"

Starfire laughed then. "You are named after one of the scariest birds on Earth and you dare to laugh at someone else's name?"

Raven blushed, really blushed, and did something she always did when she was insecure: she hid he face under her hood. "It's stupid…"

Starfire smiled at her. "Raven… I wonder why your mom named you like that… I mean, I'm named after my great-great grandmother… but I had never think of naming a child of mine after an horror movie film…" she thought aloud. "And where does the name Dick came from? It sound repulsive…"

Raven flinched as the other girl kept talking. Starfire already knew several things about her past and her life. After that accident with the Puppet King the redheaded princess and her started being closer. They had to share a little bit of themselves that night in order to get a grip of the other's powers and feelings.

Raven knew about how the taller girl was a princess in her home. She knew that she was given away as a slave to her planet's enemy in order to prevent a war that could kill most of her people. Starfire also told her about the things she was forced to do under slavery and how she learned that patience and love was the only thing that made the people stronger. Raven knew almost all about Starfire.

But, the Tamarean knew about her home, about Azarath. She also knew the main reason why she came to Earth. She'd knew about Trigon way before the others… in a way at least. She knew that Raven's father was a demon and that he was more evil than Satan himself, but she didn't knew that he was going to come to Earth to kill every single soul and that Raven was his portal to Earth.

Starfire knew about the way Raven powers worked, how she needed to stay calm and in a way emotionless to avoid losing control of them. But, as Raven was, she couldn't tell the Tamerian everything about her… it was just too personal, at least at first.

Little by little she'd started opening at the princess and, in a way, she embraced her as her only family on Earth. She started looking more like her old self every time the two of them were alone, and Raven was grateful for that.

She was tired of pretending. She was tired of having to bury her emotions under a face she couldn't recognize her own. Starfire made her feel at ease and she felt safe enough to feel. She was like _her_, she was the opposite of her and that made her complete… yet Starfire wasn't her soul mate.

The empath curled next to Starfire, silently asking for something the princess always gave her. Starfire stopped talking to herself about names and put an arm around the smaller girl. "Dear Raven… are you feeling alright?" her voice was touched with a little concern.

Raven didn't speak, instead she positioned herself between the older girl legs and curled even more in her, resting her head in the taller girls chest. Immediately warm arms embraced her, making her feel protected and a little closer to home.

"You miss her, right?" It wasn't a question.

Raven nodded and closed her eyes. "My mom didn't name me. In fact, I was nameless for almost six years of my life. I wasn't important enough to have a name." She was feeling really sad, so she was proud of herself when there was no explosion caused by her powers.

"Really?" She started caressing soft, purple hair.

Raven nodded again. "It was Zarah who named me Raven… she said I was her little bird…" her voice started to crack. "… I really miss her…"

Starfire smiled softly. "And you are going to find her…" she sighed. "I promise you that as long as I live, I am going to make sure you are reunited with your soul mate."

They were silent after that, but it wasn't long before Starfire could hear the small sobs and feel the front of her shirt become wet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter wasn't too sappy and I also hope you liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans… wish I do, though.

XXXX

It'd been a couple of years since Zarah had arrived at Azarath. In that time she'd come to understand what was her propose in that land and, shocking enough, she'd accept it without complain, in fact, she was happy. Zarah had met a new religion; one she truly believed was the one. She was learning how to control what she once thought was an illness, and she was training her body to cope with it. She'd read thousand of books and she'd learn human history, science, math, poetry, dancing, singing and several languages.

And she'd come really close to the little girl.

Said girl was sat cross-legged in front of her. Her eyes were closed and her hands were rested in her lap. The little girl wasn't that little anymore. The time had made her even prettier than she was at age five; sure, she was a child, but Zarah could tell she was going to be a beautiful woman.

The girl had let her hair grow, and it was now a few inches past her shoulders, her small red stone was replaced for one twice its size and it was shinning in the warm morning sun, making her pale face shine in its own way.

Zarah smiled. That girl was the closest thing she had to a family, and she loved her. The girl was funny to be around, especially when they were alone. She had that little mouth of hers that could be sarcastic and wise at the same time. She was far ahead of her when it came to control their emotions, but Zarah was proud every time she stole a smile from the purple haired girl.

At first she was like a little frightened bird. She was so scared of that dammed Priestess and it had took her a lot of patience and time to make her more at ease around her. But, little by little, the bird started to form into a formidable animal. Asides for now being comfortable with Zarah, she no longer scared the people around Azarath, just because of her past and the stories behind her birth. Now she scared them because she had proved what she was capable of. She proved that she wasn't a puppet, but a incredible being.

As if sensing Zarah's gaze on her, the girl opened her eyes. Purple met emerald and Zarah smirked. The girl's eyes widened, she diverted her gaze and her cheeks turned a little red.

"Have you stolen the Priestess make-up?" The raven haired girl teased, her smirk growing.

The girl turned her head back at her sharply. A little frown set in her face. "I did not!" she yelled indignantly.

"Then why are you so red?" Zarah asked faking a lost expression.

The little girl turned redder and showed Zarah her pink tongue, who in return only started laughing. The little girl was annoyed that not only she was able to feel what kind of thoughts were in Zarah's mind, but that she felt so exposed by those beautiful emerald eyes. "We are supposed to be meditating." She grumbled when the older girl continued laughing.

"I know, I know." The green hued girl said after a while. She closed her eyes and the purple haired girl followed suit, a small smile gracing her face.

The younger girl also smiled, feeling content of being near the older girl. Zarah was like her security blanket and it had come at the more perfect time. Before Zarah showed up she was always avoiding people because of what she was, or was trying not to be found by the monks who never failed to have an excuse to punish her, but after some weeks together, the girl started to feel like she was important, not only because of her father, but because of who she was.

"Hey Raven…"

The paler girl smiled wider at her new name. Ever since that first night with Zarah the older girl started calling her little raven and from there on the name stuck. She felt honored to know the older girl. She adored her because what she did to her and because she was the really first person to see her as a human being. At first it was hard to be around someone else, even harder responding to a name, but now it was something natural to respond to it and it was difficult to being apart from Zarah. It was just too painful.

"Mmm?"

"Let's go take a walk." The smaller girl opened her eyes to see an already standing Zarah looking at her with her usual mischief smile.

"… Why?"

"I want to show you something I discovered the other day in the woods."

Raven stared at her like she suddenly grew up two heads. It was hard to her to understand that her friend went to the woods, a place forbidden for them. Okay, scratch that, if it was forbidden then Zarah was more than likely to do it. But then, there was another problem with that statement. "When did you go to the woods?"

Zarah smiled. She knew what the other girl meant. They were always together. They spent the day together and they slept in the same room every night, so it was almost impossible that Zarah went to do something and Raven was none the wiser.

However, there was one time per month that they were forced apart. "Last time Azar came here… I was bored and I started roaming around." Zarah answered with a smirk.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Every month Azar visited Azarath in order to see Raven's progress and to teach her things that were meant for her ears only. At that time, Zarah was not allowed near them, mostly because Azar thought very poorly of her and was more than against that she spent virtually all the time with her best student. To say that that day was pure torture to Raven was mild. "You are supposed to meditate all day when Azar is here… you know, so she'll know you are not that bad off…"

Zarah scoffed. "As if. She hates me, there's nothing I can do to change that."

"You could obey." A pause. "Scratch that. You should obey."

Zarah tilted her head to the side and pretended to be really considering it. "Nah. Sorry, it's not in my agenda."

Raven only shook her head.

XXXX

"Wow."

A small smirk formed in Zarah's face at Raven's speechless one. "Pretty great, uh?"

"Uh-uh." The younger girl nodded while looking wide eyed at the sight before her.

They were looking up a small waterfall. The water was so clear that the wall rock behind it was seen easily. The sounds it made when it reached the small river they were standing near at calmed Raven almost as Zarah's arms did. The plants were greener that the rest of the place… it was like they were saying all that water made them happier.

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Fresh air entered her lungs and it made her smile. She knew it was forbidden to be inside the woods, but she promised herself that she was going to drag Zarah here every time they could.

"You liked it that much, uh?" Zarah quiet voice made her open her eyes.

"Yes." She looked over the older girl. "Thank you so much for bringing me here. I love it."

Zarah only smirked and got behind the little girl. She put her arms around her waist and hugged her. "I'm glad you like it." The smallest girl lent back against her. "But, you know what'll make it better?"

"No. What?"

Before she knew it, Raven was flying through the air towards the small pond under the waterfall. A loud splash was heard when she made contact with the water. Zarah followed suit, jumping into the pond laughing all the way down. She loved being free like this. But most of all, she loved being near her little Raven.

XXXX

A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry for bing so late. Hope u like the chapter.

Leave a review if you'd like.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans.

xxxx

_Crash!_

Shego closed her eyes in exasperation.

"Sorry…" It was barely a whisper, but in the death-like silence it was as loud as a fire alarm.

Shego only sighed defeated and rubbed her hand down her face. "Just keep it quiet." She mumbled.

Jinx nodded, stepping aside from the candlestick she made fall. Around them more candles were lit in a soft green flame, lightening the small room. She made a mental note not to push another one anytime soon, unless she was planning on an early death.

She looked Shego turn to the book in her hands and she started looking around for any clues. They were currently insides one of the most guarded museums she'd ever been and it was boring her. Lines of bookshelves were cramped in the big room. Each was filled with ancient books and antique maps, all funny smelling. It wade Jinx gag.

They were searching for a little bit of Shego's past. Or at least that was the green thief told her before dragging her in. She started moving around again, looking for something that could be related to the older thief, but nothing was catching her eye. It was all the same and, after almost three hour searching, she was more than willing to make some noise and start a police persecution.

Jinx was never one of those quiet cat burglars, like Shego, no. She was the typical brag in, pick a fight and leave thief. It was lots more fun and people knew she was the one doing the job. Maybe that was why she had more arrests than Shego, even when she was older and had been in the business relatively longer. She was tired and she wanted to be out of there soon.

She kept walking down aisles, looking around but not really paying attention. She wasn't interested in anything, she was just been 'punished' for not going to school the other day. Shego apparently thought that she needed some 'exercise', as they call it, so she was practically carried in this little mission. She guessed that Shego was trying to make her see that there were places far worse than her school… after seen this old collection Jinx was more than agree with her.

And old, big leather book caught her eye. It was different from the others. It was not in a bookcase like the rest. It wasn't even in a case like some of the oldest, no. It was resting in a small wooden lectern. The cover was a yellowish sick color and Jinx found herself even more puzzled when an odd smell reached her nose.

There was something that was special about the book. She wasn't sure what, exactly, though. Maybe it was because it was written in some language she didn't recognize, she was pretty proud of her knowledge about crazy writings, mostly because of Shego, of course.

Or maybe it was because it was slighter smaller than the books around. It was twice as thick, though, so maybe they just ran out of big sized paper. Or maybe it was because the drawing in front of it. It was a single deep blue-ish purple 'S' and in a way it recalled her of something she knew first hand, but couldn't really put a finger on.

She approached the book and reached for it. Before she could make contact with it her feet got tangled, making her fall on top of the lectern and promptly making it break. She groaned once in the floor and she looked down. Some old chains were around her ankles and she cursed briefly. If the noise made by the candlestick didn't alert someone they were there, surely her fall already did.

Shego was so going to kill her.

XXXX

Shego groaned to herself again. There was nothing around the place. The books were ancient and filled with important information, but they weren't anything useful to her. She needed older books, stranger books. Everything was written in languages she was comfortable reading, there was nothing that needed a spell too be deciphered. It was all useless.

She felt powerless. She felt stupid. She felt hopeless.

It had been years, not days, not months. Five fucking years and she was closer to nothing. She had been searching around the globe for that time and she hadn't found what she had been looking for. Sure, she had a really extensive library back at their apartment, with books that went from easy love spell to intricate full blood rituals. But there was nothing about what she wanted… nothing.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to be in the places she knew by heart. She missed the red sun of her home, and the three moons that watched over her every night. She missed the never ending spring and the cool nights. What she hated more of her new residence was the weather changes. She hadn't been used to the snow and that made her get sick last year. The hot too was something she hated… fortunately her cat suit was thin enough to make her feel the most fresh possible.

She closed yet another book and grabbed the next one. There was something in the air that made her feel like she was going in the right direction, but of course it was the same feeling she had more often than not while being around that many books. Specially the old ones.

The book she'd stole a couple of weeks ago proved itself to be useless. Sure it had some pretty spells and potions. They were a little bloody and some were just plain gross, but she now knew how to make the visible invisible and the unknown known, apart from other things she was sure could made a really good prank.

But there wasn't any that related to Azararth. In some books she managed to steal a while ago her home land was mentioned as a holy land were angels and pacemakers lived together, in others, it was a land that needed to be avoided under any circumstances… a place of doom and sorrow, where everybody was just making sure that the mankind was under their control.

In a way both descriptions were right. It was indeed a place to control mankind were most of the time the people was so focused on meditating and making 'the right thing' that they forgot their morals and why in the first place they were playing god with the humans.

But there were good thing in her home land. Like they were always focused on knowing more, on making sure that the pain was nowhere near the unprotected ones, on finding a way to eliminate the evil seed insides the human heart.

When she was kid she had loved her home, she still loved it, and it pained her immensely to be banned to go back.

A loud crash was heard again and she almost ignited in anger, fortunately she remembered the book in her hands and instead of making her fire come alive she closed it with unnecessarily force. She put it down and started looking around for her annoying roommate.

Even when the room was smaller than she expected, the numerous bookshelves made a small labyrinth and it made her take even longer than she should to reach her. Cursing all the way there she made it to a sheepish looking teen holding a book to her weakly trying to gain some cookie points.

Shego's anger disappeared even before she could start chastising the younger girl. She reached down to where she was seated in the floor and took the book with extremely care. "Where did you find this?" her voice was softer than Jinx had ever heard.

"It was in that bookcase." She said pointing somewhere behind her back. There was no chance in hell she was going to say she fell in that lectern.

Shego only nodded, barely looking at her. The book in her hands was strange, yet familiar. The color was the same she had seen everywhere in her childhood. She opened it. The writing was also familiar, it was the same kind of writing she was raised with. It was her homeland language; it was the first one she had found like that. It was a book from Azarath.

Jinx looked at the older thief. She guessed that she had unwilling found what Shego was looking for. Knowing she was the one that found the book made her feel proud, it was nice to know she was the one that in a way or another had made that small smile in Shego's face appear.

"Who's there?" a male voice shouted from somewhere in the room.

"Fuck." Shego cursed. She put the book in the small bag she had been carrying and with a swift motion of her hand all the candles went off, leaving her and Jinx in total darkness.

"What the…" They heard the male say. "Search for them! Don't let them go!" Flashlights were turned on and footsteps were heard. If they weren't mistaken, there were only three persons in the room with them.

The pink haired took Shego's hand and started searching her way to the exit, her cat like abilities making it easy to see in the dark. They tiptoed around, trying to be as silent as possible, but Jinx, been Jinx, tripped on a book lying in the floor.

Before they knew it, a beam light was directed to them. They could see a small kitten looking up at them.

XxXxX

Sorry for the long wait... I wanted to have at least another chapter written before posting this, so, wait for more soon.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans.

XxXxX

Zarah was lying down in the sweet grass near the water fall. Her clothes were drenched and her breathing was fast. Her long hair was plastered against her forehead and a big smile adorned her face. Next to her, the little Raven was breathing at the same time, but a small scowl was present at her face.

The pale green girl was happy. The pale grey girl was furious. But both of them were sure of something: they would be in deep trouble if the priestess found out they were out in the woods. They weren't sure why was that, all the animals around Azarath were tamed and in the woods only birds lived. Aside from that, the paths around the place were fairly visible, as if they were used frequently. Maybe they just wanted the girls to stay near the palace so that they would arrive faster if called.

Raven couldn't believe she didn't see that coming. Zarah was always up to something, and she was stupid for not remembered it. In a way she was glad to be near the older girl, lying in the grass, just staring at the sky. Obviously, she wasn't happy to be wet, but the cold in her skin was bearable as long as she was near Zarah.

She could still remember what it was to be alone in Azarath. She remembered what it was to wake up at her older maid scowl. She remembered what it was to be called every morning to the Crystal Palace just to hear the Priestess talk about stupid things she didn't understand. She was glad that since Zarah was around the Priestess stopped calling her, in fact, it had been almost six months since the last time she saw her last. Amazing, right?

So, they started training with some monks and a few martial artists. They were patient, but they were also fearful of them. What Zarah did to her old maid was well known around Azarath. Everybody knew that messing with Zarah was a sure way of hurting themselves. So, being near the older girl made Raven feel protected and she started learning how to make the people respect her. It was nice knowing people cowered when they were around.

"Raven…" Zarah singsong the name.

"What?" The older girl chuckled at her obviously fake huff. "Are you going to throw me again at the river?"

The raven haired girl smiled. "Nope, it won't be as funny now that you expect it."

Raven's scowl depended. "That wasn't funny."

"Oh, believe me, it was."

They stayed in silent for a couple of minutes in which Zarah's mind started to wander. Often she found herself imagining how her life would be if she stayed in the orphanage. She guessed she would be still in that rotten place, after all, nobody thought she was important and her green skin made her repulsive for most of the couples that went looking for a child.

Her brothers would have forgotten her, in fact, she was sure they already did. She would be still avoiding people out of fear of burning them or messing with their minds and feelings. She would be punished without food and play time almost every day. She was lucky to be in Azarath, even if the rules were severe and the place was mostly void of children. She was lucky to have Raven.

The little girl she met her first day was gone. Gone were the eyes full of fear and insecurity that her friend had, instead they were replaced with a calculating and strong stare. The little girl carried herself like a princess, a powerful princess and the people that once treated poorly now bowed their heads at her with respect.

Zarah knew that in a way the girl before her was her creation. Her first weeks in Azarath were spent showing the girl that there was no need to coward, that she was smart and that she was able to go around gaining respect from all. Raven was a fast learner and in less than a month she was acting like a small version of Zarah. Maybe it had to do with that from her first night in Azarath Zarah was made the younger girl maid. Gayla, Raven's former maid, had gotten her hands melted after treating the pale poorly. Being Raven's maid was fun, and it proved Zarah right when she thought she had been bought from that orphanage.

Taking care of the violet haired girl was something she'd have done even if she wasn't asked to. Being near the younger girl was soothing and relaxing. She knew she could be herself and that she didn't need to fear of harming her. Their powers were strange, and they were even stranger when it came to them.

Zarah's powers were hot, bright and left physical damage. Raven's powers were cold, dark and hurt the soul. While Zara was able to make other people think and feel as she wished, Raven was able to see the people memories and she knew how they were feeling and what they were intending. They were both powerful and they had weakness, but their powers neutralized themselves to the point where Raven could feel every emotion without fear of losing control and Zarah could touch her and get angry without watching out from some several burns. It was a break both of them truly appreciated.

Zarah was sure that was one of the reasons she was brought to Azarath, to give Raven a training partner strong enough to match her powers.

"Hey Raven…"

"…"

The silence between them had lulled the little girl into a deep slumber. She had her eyes closed and was shivering slightly. Guess it wasn't such a good idea staying wet after their fun in the water. Sighing Zarah took the little girl in her arms and started making a little glow around them.

Another highlight of being in Azarath, they thought Zarah how to control her powers, they helped her found focus and they helped her being comfortable using them. Now Zarah knew how to make a glow low heated enough not to harm Raven. Also she discovered how to make her fire hot enough to melt metal without hurting herself. Everything was easier in Azarath. Learn things that once made her head hurt now were easy to remember. She learn human history faster than she learned how to meditate, somehow it was easier.

Time passed slower that in Earth. The night was longer and the days were brighter. She slept more than ever, but also, she spent hours studying and training. Maybe Azarath had more hours than Earth, or maybe it was because the air of peace made everything slower. Maybe it was just her seeing things.

Raven started snoring softly as she cuddled nearer Zarah. Nights spent together made them find out they fit against the other quite nicely. Also it made them feel secure; it made them feel less lonely. The purple haired girl put her arms around the taller girl's waist and rubbed her nose in her breast. Zarah giggled at this.

"Zaah…" Raven mumbled in her sleep. "… cold…"

The older girl responded at that making her heat hotter. "Better?" It was cute how the little girl would talk when deep sleep.

"…Uh-uh, love ya…"

Zara froze at this. It was the first time someone told her they loved her, ever since her parents died when that cursed comet impacted nobody had ever told her that. She smiled. Of course she loved the little girl, she was small, cute, funny, beautiful… It was nice to know the girl in her arms loved her too. "Love you too, little bird."

Raven only smiled in her sleep.

XxXxX

A/N: So... I hope I didn't got you lost in here. Remember that Zarah had thrown Raven to the river near the wood's waterfall, so... yeah, maybe you'd want to go back and check it.


	14. Chapter 14

Don´t own Teen Titans or Kim Possible.

XxXxX

The pillow under her was soft against her bare legs. The sweet smell of lavender filled her nose. The hum of her electric blanket echoed in her room. Raven opened her eyes little by little. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in the roof where she remembered falling asleep. Starfire was nowhere to be seeing, but that wasn't strange. Also, it wasn't strange that she was cuddled in the far back of her big closet in what the Tamarean princess liked to call "the safe room". It was no more than a casket size wooden box, inside of which was an electrical blanket, a soft, human size pillow, a black Caten Cuddle Buddy and a lid thin enough to allow her heard what was happening outsides her room.

She was comfortable in there. She was safer there. When she first came to Earth the sleep eluded her, the nightmares came back for the first time since she was five and her powers started misbehaving. It was a living nightmare until she literally passed out in the small space of her private tub. She had been bathing, hoping to relax enough to be able to sleep at least a couple of hours that night. Surprise, surprise, the reduced space relaxed more than she hoped the water would; in less than a couple of minutes she was half drowning. Then, she was smart enough to empty, dry the tub and climbing in it to try sleeping in it that night.

The next morning she made sure to bring something small to sleep in, she wanted to buy a casket, but she tough it would be just too awkward. So, she just bought a box and a pillow big enough to sleep on. To avoid being too suspicious she put it in the back of her closet, where virtually nobody could enter. Later on she found that her closet was too cold and she was used to sleep near a body hotter the average human heat. An electrical blanket latter and a heavy set of pajamas found her sleeping peacefully.

She sighed and burrowed her face in her soft plush toy. It was a mix of a raven and a cat, the perfect match, it's wings and whiskers were the cutest thing Raven had ever seen, not that she would been caught saying that aloud. Starfire had given it to her when she turned fifteen. Where the Tamarian girl found out when her birthday was, was a mystery to her, but the taller girl swore that she would never tell.

Raven smiled at the memory. It was shortly after their battle against the Puppet King and she and Starfire started becoming friends. The redheaded and her spent several hours together after that, getting to know each other and learning about the other's power. Starfire was so much like Zarah that it was easy to open up to her. The princess took care of her just like her soul mate. The prove was that she was currently inside her safe box and her blanket was on, also, her Caten was besides her instead of atop of her bed.

She was more than ready to go back to sleep when her Communicator started ringing. Groaning she reached to uncover her box and got out. Leaving her closet she could see that it was already dark and the red alarm installed in her room was blasting. It made her head hurt.

"Raven, hurry up!" Robin's voice was heard over the speakers.

"Coming… coming…" She mumbled while floating lazily towards the TV room.

XxXxX

Starfire eyed the new redheaded. The two were seated in the meeting room, sipping cans of soda. Robin was currently studying the cases that Shego girl had been in and the rest of the boys, Stoppable included, were playing games like there were no tomorrow. After putting a softly snoring Raven to her special bed, she made her way to the others. Seeing they were the only two without something to do, the taller redheaded entertained herself looking at Kim Possible.

She was good to look at, she was certain of that. She appeared to be intelligent and well trained in several martial arts. There was something behind her eyes that Starfire saw everyday in her dear friends eye's every morning. Kim Possible missed someone.

"Um… Starfire, is there something wrong?" Kim asked. To be honest, she felt strange knowing the princess was staring at her, even when they were supposed to be looking at their friends play.

The Tamarean shook her head. "I wonder why Raven thinks you are a threat."

Kim was shocked. Nobody ever told her something like that, sure, she bet most of the population thought her something special, but nobody ever told her she was dangerous. Surely enough, she was angered by that. "What is that suppose to mean?" her voice was hostile and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

The taller girl shrugged, the other redheaded tone passing by her. "I don't know; that is why I'm trying to figure it out." And she kept staring at her.

Sighing, Kim lowered her arms. It was useless to be angry at a girl that didn't know about Earth manners. "You know, instead of staring you could very well ask."

"Ok," she nodded to prove the point. "What make you think we can help you finding the Shego?"

"I know you are one of the best superheroes team ever built in this part of the country… that and I went to Batman and he said that if there was somebody able to find Shego that would be Robin."

Starfire nodded. "That is why you know about our private lives."

Kim smirked. "Of course."

"Why are you in love with that Shego woman?"

Kim's cheeks reached her hair color. "Wh- What made you think I'm in lo-love?" she all but squeaked.

"You act like a person I know. She's in love. So are you."

"I'm not!"

"Sure you aren't-" Before she could say anything else Robin stormed into the room.

"I know where she is going to strike next." He announced to the now silent team.

"Really?" Kim's eyes sparked.

Robin smiled. "Really." His face became dark after a second. "Where's Raven?"

"Sleeping." Starfire's voice was strong, as if daring him to disturb her rest.

"She's going to steal tonight." He said before reaching to the main console to turn on the alert alarm. "We are going to Edinburg."

XxXxX

A/N: Sorry fo the delay. I think I will start updating faster, so please tell me what do you think about this.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I just changed a small typo... Raven is going to turn fourteen, not thirteen... I made the math and, well, I was a year shorter before. Sorry! Other than that, this chapter is the same.

Don´t own Kim Possible or Teen Titans

XXXX

"Hey Zarah…"

"Um?"

"… I was wondering… When was the last time we went to the waterfall?"

"…"

Raven looked up from her book and eyed her companion. They were in the old Azarath library; a big four level building that contained a piece of everything worth reading. They were seated comfortably in a couple of big pillows in front the fire in the main room. Near Raven the green girl's nose was deep in a modern book. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

" …Yeah…"

"Then answer me, please." She crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

Finally, Zarah looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Could you please repeat the question?"

"Zarah!" Raven scolded, "I'm trying to talk to you!"

"And I'm trying to read." The now seventeen-years-old's said in a 'duh' tone.

Raven peeked over the book and read the title of the chapter her friend was reading. Her face went an angry red when the words 'Ways to please your lover' registered her mind. "Wha- Whe- Where the heck did you get that?"

Zarah smirked at the flushed face. "There's a whole room filled with this kind of books over there," she answered while pointing a thumb over her shoulder, "maybe you can pick something, they are quite the night reading."

Raven hid her face under her hood to avoid showing her blood red face. Recently Zarah's comments were filled with innuendo making her feel bad most of the time. It wasn´t as if she was too pure to hear that kind of things, but because after every comment she stated to think that maybe the Zarah wanted someone. Someone that wasn't Raven.

Zarah had always been older, yes, but never in all the years had they spent together had the difference between ages been so big. Sure, they had practically grown up together, and they were really close; they still sleep together, but they no longer cuddled. Somewhere along the last year Zarah started pushing Raven away when they slept. Somewhere in that time Zarah stopped playing with her. Zarah had been spending almost all her time in the Temple. She was been trained alone by some monks because they said it was necessary. Raven had been spending more and more time with Azar instead.

But, what hurt the more, Zarah no longer took her to the small waterfall they visited together for many years ever since that day they played hooky when Raven was six.

They were drifting apart and Raven didn't like it. Zarah was seventeen, Raven was about to turn fourteen and never before she wanted to be older than now. Maybe it was because Zarah was already ready for kids and the Priestess had special plans for her… or maybe it was because Raven was no longer important to her.

A sharp pain made itself known in her chest. It wasn't the first time she thought that… in fact, she was starting to believe it.

"You know what…" she said in a monotone voice. "Keep reading, I don't care."

Zarah kept a straight face when Raven got up and stormed out of the room. She knew what the problem was, and it hurt her. It hurt her to know that she had hurt her little Raven. Even when the young empath was no longer the little kid she once knew, she still loved her as that small thing that needed to be protected.

A single tear rode down a pale greenish cheek. And that was exactly what she was trying to do. Zarah was no fool. She knew Raven was growing frustrated with her and it was all her fault. She felt terrible because she knew what was upsetting Raven and she could do nothing. She loved her and she wanted to make her happy. And for that, she had to push her away.

She remembered what made her start acting souncaring…

XxXxX

A now sixteen-years-old Zarah was reading a 'forbidden' book while she waited for her little friend to finish her training with Azar. Raven was now called more often to Azar than before, and the monks spent more time with Zarah. They never did much; they just meditated for a while and then just sent her away to meditate in her own.

That way Zarah sneaked into the library and now knew where all the 'good' books where. She spent all her free time reading about life on Earth and other planets. She learnt languages sometimes, but what she loved to do most was to raid the sex section of the library. It was fun… it was forbidden.

Before she could read more of it soft steps and voices reached her ears. She knew she shouldn't be there, she was supposed to be in her room meditating! Years of practice and a little voice inside her made her leave her spot and hide behind a wide bookcase as the sounds neared. She didn't have to wait long for the people to arrive. She had to muffle a gasp when she saw who was it.

"Coman." Azar said as she turned to the woman that followed behind her in the private room. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"What is it?"

"We believe it is impossible."

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl, the Demon's Daughter. It's impossible for us to kill the evil insides her."

"And what do you recommend?"

"Dispose of her."

Azar looked at the High Priestess, who was bowing before her. She knew she was right. Killing the Demon's Daughter was the only way of end their suffering. She sighed. "Coman," she told her, "I know you are right, but I rather don't kill her now. We still have until her sixtieth birthday, I wish to have her alive at least a couple of years more."

"If I may question, why do you wish that?" Coman, the Priestess asked.

"I want to know what happens to her body and soul… maybe we can find a way to kill Trigon out of her."

"With all due respect, your Highness… if there is a way we should have known by now, don't you think?"

"I don't know… I don't know… Either way, the girl is to live until her fifteen birthday." Azar turned and left.

A small smirk appeared in the Priestess' face. "As you wish." And she turned to leave the other way.

A few feet away, Zarah watched the two women leave the place. A sense of panic filling her.

XxXxX

Blinking back tears as she remembered that sad conversation, Zarah closed her book. She got up and left the book where it belonged. She walked down several aisles and came to a door that nobody used. Kneeling she reached for a pair of lock picks in her boot. She worked as fast and as quietly as she could, opening the door with practiced ease.

It opened to a medium room covered in dust. In there all the books were thick and heavy. Most of them were written in ancient languages from around the universe. Most of them were ready to turn into dust. There were some that smelled like corpse. Fewer were even written in human blood and their covers were made from human skin.

Clenching her teeth together she remembered the vow she made to herself. She would protect the little girl. Reaching to one of the smelliest book she sighed. Maybe Raven could forgive her sometime. She flipped the book open and started reading the passages that were forbidden for all in Azarath, absorbing everything in the pages. Memorizing every word, every sentence, every spell.

She knew exactly what she had to do in other to save her little bird…

… Even if saving Raven's life ended in Azarath's destruction.

XxXxX

A/N: Sorry I took so long... I've been really blocked and somehow last time I wrote something I ended with both chap 16 for this story and chap 12 for my story "If is evil who hurts then is evil who heals".

Sorry fellas, I should try to write more and I should promise a sonner update... but it seems that I'm too good breaking promises, so I rather tell you that I'll post next chapther sometime next week and in the mean time I'll try to write something.

Thanks for the support an please, leave a review if you can.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Teen Titans or Kim Possible. I wish I do thought.

XxXxX

Kim kept walking down the aisle. One hand gripping a flashlight, the other was firmly clenched in a fist. Her steps echoed through the space, making a fast rhythm.

She was nervous. Really nervous.

They were trying to stop Shego from robbing this immense library. Robin's research had lead them to this strange building. They were currently in the top floor, were she believe Shego was most likely to enter. By _they_ she referred to the females. Starfire, Raven and her. The boys were somewhere else standing guard.

Above her Starfire was floating gently, trying to find something out of place. No luck so far. The taller redheaded was making nervous, somehow looking at the shadow of the alien was making her jumpy. Maybe it was because Shego liked to use shadows like cover, or maybe it was because she knew in that shadow was Raven.

Kim had been surprised when Starfire had started flying around, mostly because she had thought it wasn't necessary, but, knowing that the girl was strange made it less shocking. But, the real surprise came when the gothic Titan had made herself part of the tallest girl's shadow. It had been creepy seeing a girl almost her height practically dissolving into a mass of darkness.

From time to time, Raven would take the shadow and venture by 'itself', leaving the Tamarean floating without a thing under her. Once, a chill had ran through her spine, and, without even thinking about it, she had looked down her and looked how Starfire's silhouette was messing with hers. It was like Raven was trying to see how much she could take.

"Tell me," Kim's voice broke the silence. "Why does she do that?" She pointed at the shadow that once again was making it's way around the aisles they were walking down.

Starfire thought about lying like they always did with the other Teen Titans, but didn't see the point in lying to the hero. She chuckled a little, "Dear Raven is sleepy, is it easier for her to rest in mid mission without being caught this way."

Kim stopped walking. "What?"

The alien laughed hard at Kim's dropped jaw. "Dear Raven gets bored when on guarding mission. She says it is more fun to make the bad guy run. Some years ago, she simply asked me if she could rest in my shadow, that way she could keep moving with us, but she would be practically dead to the world. Plus, when the bad guy do appear, it is always a surprise that a girl comes out of a shadow. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I guess so…"

"You know I can hear you, right?" Raven's deep voice called from just under Kim, making another shiver ran her body.

"Don´t do that!" the hero whined, "It's just too creepy!"

A low chuckle was heard before their communicators started beeping.

XxXxX

_Shit._

A small kitten was staring up at them.

A small _green _kitten was starring up to them.

_Shit._

Shego and Jinx were currently mesmerized by those little dark green eyes. It's tiny tabby tail was waving and it's tiny snout was form into a satisfied smile.

"We are in problem, eh?" Jinx ask her companion and, she smiled. "Hello BB, long time no see."

The young mutant instantly formed into his human form. "What are you doing here Jinx? And who's her?" Last time he checked they were looking for some Shego that was stealing all around the globe. He never thought the pink haired sorceress would be there too… well, figuring that tall woman was Shego, then they didn't do a bad job.

"Oh, this is my big sister, Shego." Jinx introduced the older woman with something between pride and smudginess. "Sheegs, this annoying piece of green fur is Beast Boy, one of the Teen Titans."

Just as Beast Boy started to make a comeback, Shego interrupted them. "Look, I don't what to be rude, but we are in a hurry. Jinxy, tell bye to your friend. We are leaving." Before he could even comprehend what was really happening, a hand snuck to his forehead and a little amount of plasma later, he was unconscious.

XxXxX

"_Titans," _Robin's voice came from all their communicators._ "She is down the basement, get ready to fight."_

"Oh goody." Raven's sarcastic voice did little to disappear the enormous grin that took place in Kim's face who sprinted to the nearest stairs like mad.

The two redheaded girls started going down, one flying at top speed, and without a shadow, and one taking three steps at time. Soon they were near the door they knew lead to the basement. The Boy Wonder, Ron and Cyborg arrived the same time, and everybody stopped.

"Okay," Kim said. "Here goes nothing." She opened the door just in time to be pushed away by a very angry Shego and a very amused Jinx, who was laughing as they sprinted to the nearest exit.

The smile from the pinked haired girl dropped when she looked back and saw that the teens had recovered from their mild shock after seeing them so carefree and were now running to them, yet getting farther behind. "You know?" She said with a wicked grin, "We should stay and fight."

Shego looked back too. She growled as she noticed for the very first time that Kim and Ron were there too. "No fucking way they'd found me…"

Jinx looked back again before they turned a corner down an aisle. The red haired girl and the stupid looking guy were the only ones she didn't know. "Friends of yours?"

Shego sighed as she kept running, turning sharply into another aisle and climbing a flight of stairs, trying to lose their tails. "Hell if I know." Jinx snorted. "I only know she was a pain in the ass when I was working for Drakken. I enjoy fighting her, yeah, but it's not like I really had spent time with her."

Jinx smirked. "Then lets them catch us. I want to see you kicking someone else's butt"

Shego shook her head. "I can't afford them arresting us." She smiled sadly at Jinx. She looked behind her to see they were no longer being followed. That was strange. They kept running and making their way up, trying to make their path the hardest to follow. When they reached the last floor they stopped, their breath calm as if they had been just walking around. Sighing deeply Shego reached for the nearest window, just between to aisles of books, only to find it locked. "Damn it!"

Suddenly, a small rubber like ball hit her on the chest and stuck there. She looked up to see a smirking Robin and a satisfied looking Kim standing on top a book case. The boy was holding more of those small things and smirked before aiming them to the thieves. They dodged without breaking a sweat and soon all the small balls were spent, making Robin scowl… and strangely enough, making Kim smirk at his frustration.

Jinx inched her way nearer Shego, not really knowing what to do, she knew, without looking, that the other goody two shoes were now surrounding them, efficiently narrowing their escape routes. The older thief didn't want to fight, and because her stupid behavior down in the basement they were discovered. Lacing her fingers together the pink haired teen squeezed the green hand. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Shego stared at Kim and shook her head. In a way it was Jinx's fault they had being heard, but she didn't blame her little sister for anything. It was Kim's fault the stupid Team that had made her Jinx's miserable life a little more exciting were now surrounding them.

"Give up, Shego. You two are surrounded!" Kim yelled at her, scowling at the way Jinx was holding Shego's hand.

"Hell no," Jinx yelled back. "We'll find a way out!" She crouched down, ready to avoid any attack.

"Give up, witch," Robin stated, earning a frown from both thieves and Cyborg. "You know we always beat you… even if your new partner in crime is a mad woman." At that, Kim frowned too.

Shego snarled, now truly pissed. Nobody called her Jinx a witch and lived to tell, and she wasn't a mad woman, she was a woman on a mission. It was the first time she met the so called Teen Titans, yet, sometimes Jinx spoke about them. They were stupid as far as she could see… although she didn't really know about them, seeing that Jinx only ever spoke about Cyborg. The younger girl always told Shego that the only reason they had managed to beat her was because she was always with her ex-partners.

"Look," Shego said beyond angry. "I've been searching for almost five years and I finally found something worth my searching. I've came too far just to lose to some stupid brats!"

Before anyone could understood what was happening, Shego grabbed Jinx arm and chanted: "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" And, before their eyes, a white shadow appeared and swallowed both…

… only to spit them back a second later.

XxXxX

A/N: Too long since I last updated... I know sorry doesn't cover it, but I am.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans

XxXxX

Zarah yawned. She was tired and wanted nothing but to go to sleep to her empty bed. But, she couldn't, not now. _An empty bed… I wish Raven could sleep with me again._ She thought. Raven stopped sleeping next to her almost a month ago. Not that she didn't want to, no, but because Zarah didn't let her.

Sure, the eighteen years old wanted nothing more than hold her love at night and apace her dreams. But, now, she had to only put a sleep spell on her, soothing her to the point where it was almost as if she was there… but it was not the same. She couldn't sleep with her anymore. She had more important things to do right now.

She yawned, again, and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands. Blinking several times she tried to refocus on the book she was reading. It was the last one in the room she hadn't read yet. She was tired and frustrated. That book was her only hope she had… if not… then she could fail. She already had a couple of plans… but none was 100% fail proofed. She needed something better.

The books were good and useful, and full of information. It was almost two years since she began reading the books forbidden in that room, those she started using shortly after she heard the High Priestess and Azar plotting Raven's death, and, finally, she was at the last book. So far it was the most difficult one, written in a language were she needed almost an hour to decipher each paragraph and most of the spells in it were several pages long.

After reading all those books she could easily tell why they were forbidden: all of them were focused in dark magic. Zarah now knew several ways of killing with a single spell, she knew how to steal people's souls, how to bring back from the death secrets that were meant to know only for those that were buried, she knew all the demons and evil creatures and the way to call them, the proper way to sacrifice people in order to avoid their wrath, how to curse someone to the point were being dead would be a reward, and several and worse things. But, she didn't know the way to save her little Raven.

That last book, that last piece of hope, was so far the most horrible book she had read. The words written in the blood of a hundred virgins were the most beautiful she had ever read, yet the meaning behind them was the most vile and sickening.

'_I can't fail her, I can't fail her!' _Her mind chanted over and over again. She had less than a couple of months before Coman, the High Priestess would be sent to kill Raven.

Dawn was approaching, so she needed to head back. She would keep reading after her day was done. With any luck she could avoid Raven again that night so she could keep going. So, she closed her book and all but sprinted he way back to where she was supposed to be.

XxXxX

"Why?" Raven blinked back tears.

"Because I need the space." The older sighed.

Another night she was forced to sleep in her room. Zarah had made it to the point where she was so uncaring of her that she simply told her she didn't want her on her bed anymore. So far Raven thought it was because she wanted the space to do more 'mature' things, but she knew for sure that wasn't the case. If it was, then the fourteen years old would be getting the vibes of it, it had happened before, but never did Zarah had wanted to be away from her to feel them.

The younger girl was currently under her covers, sitting with tears in the corner of her eyes. Zarah stood in front of her, glancing down to her.

"Why?" Raven asked again.

Zarah rubbed her temples, "I need the space."

"You said that yesterday, and the day before… I'd have given you all the space you need… please… at least just tonight." She pleaded, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

She was tired. Two years of almost silent treatment. Two years of no one to be near her. Two years of constantly being called to Azar to train more than never. Two years of seeing as her only friend drifted away little by little.

At firsts she thought Zarah was going through a phase, and she hoped it had to do only with the 'problem' that was Zarah's new ability to have children and she needed someone form the opposite sex, but no. Raven now had the same ability and she felt no different from before, so it wasn't the reason why Zarah was being cruel.

Then, she believed it was because she herself was still a child in her friend's eyes. She tried really hard to change and be more of a 'woman', stealing more 'mature' clothes, oils and Zarah's spare make up. That only made Zarah scold her, saying things about how she was supposed to be still young and she didn't need to grow up that fast. At last it made Zarah pay a little more attention to her, even if it was the bad kind of attention.

But then, Zarah grow tired of telling her what she wasn't suppose to do, so she got back to talk to her when asked and to push her farther from her. So, she wasn't surprised, but highly disappointed, when Zarah asked to have her room back at nights. Zarah was a woman, she understood it, but that wasn't something she thought was excuse enough to force her to sleep away.

"I really need it. And I want you to sleep as much as you can. You are still growing up." Zarah said firmly, yet her heart broke.

"Zarah," the empath said in a small voice, eyes down cast.

"What?"

"Do you still love me?" she asked in the most serious voice she had, although the tears kept falling.

Zarah flinched internally. She shouldn't be surprised to hear that, she knew she had done everything in her power to avoid the girl that night, but Raven had somehow managed to drag her to the room they had shared for many years. She also knew she wasn't doing a very good job at protecting her beloved if the girl was feeling that bad without her. But, she didn't really know what to do.

"What would make you think otherwise?" Stupid question, she knew it.

"Oh, I don't know," Sarcasm was dripping from the girl's mouth, "Maybe because you no longer take a minute of your life to be with me!"

Zarah sighed. She was also tired of not spending time with the most important person in her life, but she couldn't risk alerting Azar or Coman that she knew what they wanted to do with Raven. The easiest form to have the time to study was to shoo away Raven. It was stupid, but practical.

"I do love you, Raven. I'd always love you and I'll always love you." She sighed and sat on the bed. "I promise you that."

"Then why are you no longer with me?" Despair making more hot tears ran down her pale cheeks. She didn't understand. She knew she was intelligent, even more so than Zarah at times, but she couldn't comprehend why.

Zarah looked at the now bawling girl and she couldn't take more. Her resolve broke and she did what she longed to do for a very long time: she embraced the girl and cradled her in her lap, silently crying over the pain she had caused. Raven responded by burring in her neck and clenching her shirt.

"…I'm so… so sorry, my little bird… please forgive me… I'm sorry…" Zarah murmured while rocking the girl. "I know I hurt you… but, I… didn't know what to do… I'm so sorry… There should be another way…"

Raven started calming after a while, her mind registering the older girl's attempt to forgiveness. So, Zarah do loved her… then, why she kept pushing her away?

"…I'll do anything in my power to protect you, little bird…"

Of what? It wasn't like they were surrounded by war or plague. Sure the monks were vicious, but they were no longer THAT afraid of them… well at least most of them weren't.

"…Even if I have to push you away…"

What? Raven pulled away quickly. "What?"

"… I… um…"

"Zarah, what are you talking about?"

The older girl sighed. So much for wanting to keep her research hidden, now it wasn't going to be possible to avoid the truth… but… soon Azar would make the order to the monks. She knew that in three months her best friend, her sister, the person she loved the most, would be dead.

So, she began talking.

And praying her little Raven wouldn't hate her too much.

XxXxX

A/N: I believe this is the fastest I've uploaded in a really long time. Hope you'd enjoyed the frama. See ya next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans

XxXxX

"_Titans," _Robin's voice came from all their communicators._ "She is down the basement, get ready to fight."_

"Oh goody." Raven's sarcastic voice did little to disappear the enormous grin that took place in Kim's face who sprinted to the nearest stairs like mad.

The gothic girl just stared at the redheads as they went to answer Robin's call. She stayed where she was, stealing Starfire's shadow. It wasn't as she didn't want to follow them… it was just that there was something that made her feel that she needed to do something different… something more important.

Maybe it was because ever since she entered she could feel that tingle that always came when she was reading her old Azarian books. Those SHE gave to her to help her protect herself when she was kicked out of Azarath. She still couldn't understand why she gave her exactly those books… even the book in which Malchoir was in was given by her soul mate.

A pang of anger and sadness run through her heart. In a way she was angry at herself and at her for that stupid episode, but it also confuse her. Why had she given it to her knowing inside the book lived a demon? Before, for a couple of years she had thought, that maybe, Zarah had done it because in a way she hated her. But, just after she was sent to Earth, she understood that, no, she was loved. That's why she was freaked out by the wizard.

Zarah always did things differently. She always knew what she did and she was always right, and, even if it was difficult to Raven to accept it, she knew it was true. She knew there had to be a reason why everything kept happening, but, deep down she thought, she hoped, that Zarah was going to be there for her before her sixteenth birthday.

She was no fool. The curse they chanted that day made them unable to return to Azarath, but that didn't mean they were going to be forced apart. But it happened. They were thrown apart and Raven wasn't sure where Zarah ended. She may well be in another dimension, or near her, in Earth.

_Or she could be dead. _Wisdom gently prodded her.

Sure, she have meditated and searched for her, and in the end she came empty handed. She trusted in her heart that the older girl was alive, she herself left her hometown unscratched, but Zarah reminded after she was expelled to Earth. The spell was a rather powerful one, and both of them had to lose a little blood in order to make it happen, and she wasn't really sure exactly how much of Zarah's blood had ended there. As always, the older girl had taken the most difficult part upon herself.

_I do love you, Raven. I'd always love you and I'll always love you. I promise you that. _Happy softly reminded her in her perfect incarnation of Zarah's husky voice.

She was fifteen when, one night, her soul mate simply exploded. They have been drifting apart for two long years until, THAT night, they simply couldn't go on. Zarah told her everything that night, from what she had learned about Azar and her disappointment, to the Priestess Coman's plans on killing her soon. Zarah was suddenly explaining to her that she had been studying for two years in order to protect her, and, by not telling her, she had slimed her chances at getting caught.

_We had never felt that much fear before… can you remember? _Apparently her emotions were getting bored if Fear's input was any indicator.

I was indeed strange for her to hear her emotions talk to her outsides her mindscape, but I occurred often when she was thinking on that night. What was the best night she had in many years soon became their last night together. Apparently telling Raven once was enough.

Suddenly her senses became alive. There was someone using magic, powerful magic. It was considerably muted, but she could tell it came from downstairs.

_Really? Are you sure it doesn't come from upstairs? Oh, wait, we are in the top floor. _Wisdom was really having fun with her tonight. Sarcasm was always a form of joy for that emotion.

A shout of shock was heard, followed by fast footsteps.

She didn't know why, but something told her that the fight was being leaded to the top floor; also, there was something strange about everything. Stepping outsides Starfire's shadow, she saw how it returned lazily to its owner, leaving the same way Starfire and the other redheaded had disappeared. It was really comfy insides it, Starfire, being the energetic and warm person she was, made a killer shadow to rest in.

When she was little, it was the funniest way to freak out the monks, they would go rigid at first, and then they would start shivering and sweating at the same time. Other would simply faint or go into shock. When she tried for the first time with Zarah, she didn't feel the repulsion and rejection she had always felt. She felt warm and welcome, Zarah's shadow became the coziest after that, Starfire's coming close to it, but not quiet there.

That way Raven learned that there were people able to accept her, and there were not. She wasn't fazed by that, it only made her understand who she could trust and who she couldn't. Maybe it was creepy to judge people by their shadows, but it worked, and shadows were never wrong.

Shaking her head as if trying to concentrate on the mission, Raven locked all the windows on the floor with a swift hand motion, also, to make sure nothing got out; she put a spell that restricted all magic around to only hers. If they were as powerful as she was feeling them, the spell was more of a necessity.

There was something strange about the magic signature she was feeling. A little of it belonged to Jinx… yet why the thief was near was just a mystery. But, the most of it was peculiar… and really familiar. There was an undertone to it, a warm and welcoming pulse that pushed her to close her eyes to try to identify it.

_No time, they are already here. _Why couldn't they just shut up? Ever since she came to Earth she had to divide her heart and emotions with a simple spell in order to remain in control of her humanity. The despair she felt when separated from Zarah was huge and she almost lost control once, before meeting the Titans. Fortunately, or maybe not, the monks had instructed early in her childhood how to separate her emotions from her by a blood spell.

The small gem in her forehead was not only for meditation and focus proposes, opposed from the traditional ones that were worn in Azarath. Hers was no a deep blue or black, like the traditional ones, hers was a deep red… the color of her blood: the bound that kept her emotions in check.

She had lived with her emotions as single individuals for more than five years, but she couldn't get use to them yet. Wisdom was the most irritable, followed closely by Happy… and wired enough Fear and Jealousy were the ones she could talk to more freely. Maybe it had to do with her earlier years, or maybe it was the way she was formed, and Rage was more than a nuisance than a danger. She was easy to control most of the time, being only released when someone messed with her mindscape or magic.

Raven sighed; she could tell Wisdom was right, as always, there were shouts of discussion in the other side of the floor, and she could tell someone was getting frustrated and other was getting angry. She smirked when she realize it was Robin the frustrated, but, when she sensed Kim being the angry one made a huge smile appear in her face.

Suddenly, she felt a pull in the spell she put. Someone was trying to escape using the familiar magic.

Then… she knew it.

Gasping she sprinted to where the others were. The urgency making her forgot about her own magic and the notion that she could have easily appeared where they were.

_It can't be… It can't be…_

She didn't know how, but she reached her teammates in record time, without getting lost once in the maze of books. Robin and Kim were atop a bookcase, looking down with huge eyes. Cyborg was at her left and Starfire was at her right, both showing twin shocked expressions. She arrived just in time to see how a trickle of white light disappeared in a black void of her own magic on the window.

Then, just below where the light had vanished, was Jinx sprawled on the floor, and holding an old, familiar blue book. _A book from Azarath. _She was rubbing her head while cursing the body next to her. "Dammit! The hell happened to your hocus pocus?" she muttered, the silence around them making her voice clear for everyone.

The body, a woman, just snorted. She was leaning heavily on the window, the failed attempt to magically escape making her dizzy. Her emerald eyes closed, trying to suppress the sickness in her stomach. Her downed head transformed her long black hair in a curtain, making her unaware of everybody in the room. Raven felt the anger radiating for her, an emotion so raw, so familiar.

_It can't be… It CAN'T be…_

Another gasp left her mouth, and she used a hand to try and cover it. Emerald eyes snapped open and grew huge in recognition. A sob escaped her, muffled by her hand. She could easily feel how the gem in her forehead was cracking, releasing and unifying her emotions in mere seconds. She blinked, but wasn't surprised when big, hot tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"… Raven?"

It only took a single word from Zarah to break all hell loose.

XxXxX

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... again. At least I know I'm almost done with this story. So thanks for reading. :D


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans… wish I could, though; it'll be a really crazy show.

XxXxX

"… Raven?"

The girl was quiet… too quiet.

"… Little Raven?"

The girl was limp in her arms. As Zarah spoke of what had moved her to avoid the little empath, Raven inched slowly to her, and now was sitting in her lap, straddling her like a small kid. Her arms were in between them, and her forehead rested lightly in her torso.

"… why?" The voice was small and it trembled with fear and pain.

"Why?" The older girl echoed. That was really vast question. It could be 'Why are you lying to me?' or, 'Why are they doing it?', or maybe 'Why is so cold in here?'

Raven looked up with rage in her narrowed eyes, as if sensing what the other girl thought. Good, no red eyes, which made Zarah relax a little. With luck she was just angry angry, not demon angry. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Yep, definitely she was just angry angry.

Zarah sighed. "I couldn't," she told her in all seriousness. "I couldn't risk them finding out, and if you knew it, you'd be in danger… in greater danger."

"I don't care, we could find a way out together!"

"Raven, think a little," Zarah said in all seriousness. "You've spent the last two years near Azar at least every other day... and you know how well she reads your mind. I couldn't chance it." She grabbed Raven's chin and forced her to look into her emerald eyes. "Raven you are everything to me, you are my world, and if I have to lie again in order to protect you, damn it, I'll do it without thinking."

Raven's eyes grew large. She knew she cared for the older girl, and deep down she knew Zarah felt the same, but to hear it out loud was something she hadn't imagined. "You really mean that, right?"

"Of course I do." Zarah's eyes melted. "I love you Raven, with all my heart."

The younger girl's eyes misted. "I love you too…"

"Come're." Zarah opened her arms and Raven wasted no time burrowing in her. They laid together in the former's bed. Danger was lurking in the air and both of them could feel the dread lingering around them. And plans were being made in two sets of heads.

Both were lost in thought. Zarah was on her back staring at the ceiling of the little room. Raven was cuddled onto the warmer of the two, a cheek resting comfortably on a cushy breast. She had her eyes closed, but a small frown was ever present in her face.

"Are you scared?" It was stupid, but in a way Zarah needed to know what was thinking the younger witch.

"No." Raven sighed and opened her eyes to see Zarah's raised eyebrow. "I trust you. I know we'll get through this."

"Now you are lying."

Raven smiled softly. "Fine. I'm not scared. I'm terrified." She hugged the older girl by the waist. "I don't want to lose this."

"What? The constant reminder of your heritage? Or the monks that you like so much to ignore? Wait, maybe you don't want to lose our crazed priest. That's it, right?" Zarah ended the last words in a laugh and Raven had to join in.

"Of course not, you dimwit." Raven said after she calmed herself a little. "I couldn't care less of everyone around here. I don't want to lose you."

Zarah looked at her with a somber expression. "You won't." Her eyes hardened. "We need to get out of here soon. We'll go to my old house, back on Earth. And then, we'll be together forever."

Raven frowned. There was a small problem with Zarah's plan. "How do you think to leave? We've tried it before, it won't work for us."

And they had. Ever since before Zarah arrived little Raven tried to leave for _that_ place. The place Zarah was from and where most Azarians worked among humans, mainly trying to convert them. Shortly after Zarah was settled in her new home Raven resumed her meditation to leave the place. It wouldn't work, just like it didn't work the day Zarah arrived.

"_You wouldn't like it, anyway." Nine years old Zarah had told her the first time she found out Raven wanted to go to the Earth. "People there only care for themselves and they leave others to die without a second glance."_

"_It can't be that bad." Naïve little Raven had said, she was crossed legged under a big tree out of the city. She had just been trying to reach Earth like so many others before, it just wouldn't happen._

"_Believe me, it is." But, even so, she sat next to her new friend and started helping her anyway she could, so the little Raven could get to know how awful was Earth._

"Hey Zarah," Raven asked sleepily as a slender hand started combing through her hair. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"What?!"

XxXxX

Early morning found them already up. They were dressed in normal travel clothes, namely a deep purple hooded cloak, a skinny long sleeved leotard, an ankle length skirt and short boots, made to walk over anything. The cloak was meant to protect them from the elements, and the leotard and skirt were resistant enough to endure almost any weather. Between everything they wore only their faces were uncovered, but that was solved quickly when the hood was raised.

Both were currently walking towards the big library where Zarah believed they had more chances to scape. It was the most centered place in all Azarath, the books, weapons and crafts contained in there were from several dimensions and planets, creating perfect equilibrium to practice the kind of magic they required.

They kept themselves to the shadows, the three moons that adorned the sky shone brightly, making it difficult to them to really take cover. They passed several monks on their way to the temple, but years of training in several martial arts and magic spells helped them pass by them without being noticed, or maybe it really had to do with the fact that they snuck around almost all the time to do things they weren't supposed to do.

They reached the corner of a building when they heard footsteps. Melting into the shadows, Zarah pressed Raven to the wall and covered her with her body. A quick spell to be unseen later they waited patiently for them to pass. It was normal to hear people walking around but they weren't expecting to hear any sort of voice. Talking before the morning meditation was prohibited after all.

"The time is up, your Highness." The two girls looked at each other, the voice was familiar. Too familiar.

"No, it is not." Azar answered the High Priestess' statement. "We still have a fortnight until the three moons are aligned."

"Your Highness," Coman, the High Priestess said, "I know the three moons align every year on the same night, and that we use that reference for the girl's birthday, but not even you know exactly when she was born, and her mother won't tell us. We cannot chance her turn sixteen before we kill her." The footsteps came to stop, right before they turned the corner.

"You are right," Azar voice was clam, yet firm. "We do not know the exact day, be we do know she is just turning fifteen. Give her a fortnight. If the devil insides she doesn't die, I'll personally kill her."

There was silence for a couple of seconds before they heard the Priestess speak. "I don't think this is the proper way, your Highness." The voice was low and calculating, making a shiver run down their backs. "I don't think you understand the danger that demon girl is, or the great idea it was to bring that human to train her."

Azar scoffed. "I didn't think that human rarity was any good to the girl from the start, I still don't believe so."

"Oh, your Highness, but it was." They heard movement, but it didn't come from the pair. Looking up they saw three monks ready to jump from the roof, neither woman talking noticed them. "While you were busy running around dimensions looking for followers we made sure to train the girls alike. While you were busy training the girl's mind, we did the same to the human. Later, when you used your time to destroy their relationship, we made sure to understand the bond, and use it to our advantage."

The monks on the roof fell down, and they heard Azar yell in both surprise and alarm. Coman kept talking, as if nothing was wrong. "You see, your _Highness_," the honorific was said with disdain. "We know that killing one would make the other go berserk. No matter which one we do kill, the power they have will surely destroy the Universe little by little… and that's our Lord bidding." They heard the telltale sound of a blade being pull form its sheath.

They felt more than heard the pain that was tore from Azar's throat; they could almost hear the way the knife slashed the Goddess' chest. "Oh, dear." The laughing voice of the Priestess rang in the still of the morning. "Our Lord gave us this knife forged with hell's fire and tempered in children's blood, specially made to kill you."

Raven gasped and tears gathered in her eyes. Azar was her mentor, her first teacher. Sure, the Goddess was stubborn and didn't approve of Zarah, but she was the closest thing she had for a mother. Azar was supposed to be immortal, she was a Goddess! Hearing and feeling the pain as her own, she felt as Zarah held her near her chest while Azar writher in pain with each stab that fell onto her.

"Easy." The older girl murmured softly after chanting another spell to keep them hidden. Raven was crying openly now and they couldn't chance getting caught. Zarah cradled Raven's head under her chin and kissed the top of her purple hair. "It'll be okay."

The yells of pain and sickening sounds kept going. After what felt like hours Coman stopped bringing the knife down, the now silence was thick and heavy. A dull thud was heard in the still of the morning and soon footsteps started walking away. By now it was dawning and Raven kept crying against Zarah.

"Little Bird, we need to go." They stayed there even after the red sun came up. Coman and her followers were long gone, but it took Raven some time to really calm down.

They made their way quickly to the library and ascended the stairs to the forbidden section. Once in there Zarah embraced the younger girl again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, it just that…" Raven for the first time didn't know what to say or think.

"I know." And she really did. It had been more than ten years since her parents died and she was separated from her brothers. But now she was better, she had Raven. "It's going to be ok."

Raven nodded and they started what they came to do. Raven took a small vial of sand and draw a circle just like Zarah instructed her, wide enough to hold two persons, but small enough to prevent anything to enter. After doing that she put four candles facing each cardinal direction and lit them with her magic.

"Why didn't they teach us to leave like this?" Raven asked once her task was complete.

"Because is too dangerous… and unpredictable." They were dealing with black magic, but there was no other option. They were going to open gates that were not meant for humans, only spirits, and not the good kind of spirits.

"I just wonder why we can't leave by the normal means…" And by normal she meant transporting themselves to Earth, just like everybody else did at some point in their lives.

"Azar bound us to Azarath the first time we came here." Zarah emptied most of a bookcase in a big sack she had left previously in the room just for that purpose, books and magic supplies where thrown carelessly inside. "Or so I learnt after reading all this…" She stopped the grab a knife from a near table before going to the younger girl.

"How?" Raven asked really curious.

"A spirit curse."

Raven gasped. Those were the worst kind of curses, the most forbidden ones and the ones that only worked when making deals with demons. Knowing the Goddess of Goodness anchored them to the land using that kind of magic made her sick on the stomach. Also, it made her wonder exactly how much she was ignorant of.

"Sit on the floor, meditating pose, please." Zarah said softly. She put the sack near Raven and took out two books.

Raven did as she was told, sitting a little to the right so that Zarah could sat comfortably. She was passed a book that simply read Lemegeton, it was black with silvery letters. Zarah was holding another one titled Necronomicon, hers was a sickly yellow, with a small circle near the title. She sat touching her leg with Raven's and placed her book in her lap.

"This is really easy Raven. We only need our blood and touch these Earth grimoires while chanting the correct spell." With that she grabbed the small knife and cut across her palm. She gave it to Raven and waited for her to do the same. Smearing the blood in her right palm, she touched her book with just the tip of her fingers, Raven following her movements. The books started to get hot, but neither girl paid attention to them.

"Are you ready?" Zarah looked at her best friend, her soul mate.

"Promise me you'll never die." Raven said in a small terrified voice. What they were going to do was beyond dangerous and Zarah didn't need to tell her their lives were at risk by just touching the books with their blood. Gromoires were activated by blood… and she could feel hers starting to shake.

The green skinned girl smiled. "I can't promise that." Raven looked up, panic in her eyes. "But I am promising you that I'll never leave you if I can prevent it. And even if we get split, I'll find you. I promise you that."

Zarah leaned slightly over Raven and brushed lightly her lips with her own. The kiss was sweet, innocent and short. "I promise you that."

Raven blinked away tears, her fear now replaced with the comfort of love. "I am ready."

Zarah nodded and closed her eyes, knowing Raven would do and say as she did. Taking a deep breath and pushing down her grimoire so it wouldn't fly away, she started chanting, Raven echoing the words just a split of second later.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos,"

The air around them stated to vibrate and get thick; the books started shaking more violently.

"Azarath Rafishost Enderez,"

Light started to rise from around them, following the circle Raven made with the sand taken from the Nowhere Land's Dessert, easily surrounding them. The books started to levitate, and with them both girls were lifted from the ground.

"Vasterix Endrion Karazon,"

The air outside the circle started to shift angrily, books where thrown away and vials felt to the ground, making smokes of different colors add to the mini tornado insides the library. The noise and damaged increased as they were attacked by the air.

"Karazon,"

The said together the ancient name of Earth, asking for the gates to open, and inviting whatever demon or spirit to follow them, or encounter them.

"Karazon!"

The ceiling opened and shallow them both into a luminous vortex where shadows were waiting for them.

XxXxX

Purple eyes opened and closed quickly. She was confused and what she remembered was hazy. She was aware of a tunnel of light, and a horde of shadows trying to steal her soul. She tried to gauge where she was.

She was on her back, and the floor under her was cold. She knew it was night and the air was chilly. Way more chilly that what she was used to. There were no sounds around, yet she knew there were people around. She was clutching to something on her right hand and that made her frown.

Little by little she opened her eyes to see what she was holding. It was a sack, a really big sack. Then it all came rushing through her.

_Where's Zarah? _She looked around, she was alone.

"Zarah?" Nobody answered.

"Zarah?!" Still nothing.

"ZARAH!" For the first time she was alone, completely alone.

XxXxX

"RAVEN!" Across the globe Zarah was experimenting the same feeling of dread. She couldn't sense her soul mate, yet she knew both of them made it out the tunnel just fine.

She was in an alley; near the end of it people were going through their day. She was near a street market and the noise it was alien to her, and it confused her, even thought she could easily identify the words and language. She was holding the knife from Azarath, but she felt completely unarmed and unprotected.

_The hell happened? We were supposed to be together! _She was hysteric, she couldn't tell where was Raven and it scared her. _No, it terrifies me._

Little did she know that no matter in what shape they had come out the tunnel, they had already tinged their magic with the darkness of the spell, making their unique signature to change drastically, and making it impossible to sense each other. And to top it all, the book's personalities had pushed them away from each other… and into different parts of Earth.

XxXxX

A/N: Well... first of all, sorry for the wait. And second of all... next chapter is the last of this story, so I wanted to thank you all for the support and patience you've given me. I'll update chapter 20 next week, just to build the suspense, so, thanks again!


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Kim Possible or Teen Titans… I'm just playing around.

XxXxX

"… Raven?"

No one noticed, but she did. Jinx saw how her 'older sister' started trembling. It all happened in mere seconds, and she wasn't sure if she understood correctly.

First, Shego was trying to make them disappear from the old library. That's when the first strange thing happened; her older sister had chanted the _exact_ same words the empath in the Teen Titans said often. Then, a huge wave of white light had surrounded them. '_Just like Raven's black thingy'. _She mused briefly.

Not a moment later they were encountered by a well-known black energy that absorbed the white light, throwing them and making Jinx hit her head in the window sill. But the wired thing was that at almost the same time she could feel sick in her stomach. It was strong, but in a way, just a phantom. It was like it wasn't truly hers, just a mere reflection of something bigger… stranger.

She didn't have all that time to dwell on it because Raven readily appeared, and it was _then _when everything became confusing as hell.

The purple haired girl arrived in a hurry, but stopped shortly when she saw them. Raven was really surprised, to the extent that she even muffled a gasp in her hand. Surprise number two? The empath, miss 'I don't feel anything, my emotions are dead' started crying. Yes, just like that, the Titan suddenly had tears running down her checks.

Shego, _her_ Shego whispered that girl's name… She was sure she had never mentioned her when talking about the Titans to her sister. More often than not the topic was Cyborg, and even sometimes Robin, but never the girls on the team.

That it was when Shego started trembling. There was something else about it. It was not the 'I'm cold' or 'I'm mad' type of tremble she knew too well. No it was something stranger, something totally uncharacteristic of the older thief. It was almost as if she was trembling with uncontained emotions…

Suddenly, it hit her. Literary _hit_ her. Suddenly her chest was being oppressed; a hot claw was gripping her heart. Desperation, hope, anger, happiness, sadness, joy, rage… all of those emotions were suddenly crashing through her. They were whirling in a hurricane inside of her. It was so fast she couldn't but feel pain… not even the _good_ emotions were enough to cease the hot, white pain.

"Wha…" she heard a faint gasp. Looking up she saw Starfire falling to her knees, clutching the fabric of her shirt, just over her heart. Cyborg wasn't looking better. His metal parts were going short-circuiting, sparks flying everywhere.

A thud was heard, followed by a small feminine cry of pain. The strange redheaded had fallen from atop the book case, Robin wasn't faring better, in one knee he was using all his willpower to remain on top the books. All the Titans were feeling what she was, and all of them were suffering.

As if only remembering, she looked at her sister. Shego was pale, really pale. Her chest was moving rapidly, her breath was elaborated. She looking straight forward, her eyes open with wild recognition. Her mouth moved, but no sounds were heard. She looked terrified… no, no terrified. She looked just stunned. She didn't know why, but Jinx was positive the emotions were coming from her. It wouldn't be the first time.

Once, they had a fight. A real fight. She remembered it was all her fault, Shego had said something that just hit her wrong, something about being just a child, an immature child. It was meant to be just a jab to win the argument, but to the younger thief was just plain mean. So, in revenge she took one of those stupid books Shego treasured, and started ripping pages. Looking back, she had acted much like the child she swore wasn't. But, all the triumph she had felt was replaced with anguish as soon as Shego discovered what she had done.

That is when Shego had reflected her emotions on her for the first time. It was brief, the stab of pain and disbelief. Jinx could felt it, just as if it was her own, and it deflated her anger in a second. She felt bad, sad, and guilty. At first she thought she was feeling bad for the crestfallen face of her friend, but when she learned that what she was feeling was in truth what _she _was feeling, it only made it worst. After that, she had to ask, to beg for forgiveness. Although Shego said it was ok, Jinx knew it wasn't. It took weeks for her to be able to see eye to eye with Shego: after seeing the girl utterly devastated, the older thief took the matter in her hands. She yelled at the girl, she shouted everything she knew the youngest needed to hear. She then punished her, long and hard enough until Jinx understood that no matter what happened she was still loved and cared for.

The sad memory made a small tear gather in the corner of pink eyes. Added to that, the physical pain her sister was projecting made it even worst. It didn't matter the Titans were looking, she broke in sobs. She knew not to bottle it up, Shego had taught her that. It was better to cry it away… even if it wasn't her own pain.

The start of sobs shocked everyone, and all eyes were turned to her. Well, almost all of them.

Raven kept staring forward, her emotions were running loose, and Shego was reflecting more than she could handle. She closed her eyes, trying to gain focus, but it was in vain. It had been a really long time since she was able to feel this freely, and in a way it scared her. She could easily feel Shego's happiness.

She felt what was Shego's; the older girl signature was unmistakable. The other emotions were too powerful and amazingly enough _hers_. Shego wasn't reflecting her own emotions… she was reflecting Raven's. Shego was a mirror and everyone in the room was feeling what Raven was feeling, just as strong, just as raw. It was something new. Maybe it was because she had her emotions trapped inside her mindscape for years, that now they were released they trying to be felt.

Shego also didn't turn see Jinx, she couldn't. She knew what the problem was. Raven was losing control. The little bird was feeling too much to fast… just as she did when she was little and had nightmares. They were both empaths, but Shego's forte was to project emotions, to control what the people was feeling. Raven's was to read them, to understand what happened in a mind. Both knew what the other knew, but they were not as mastered at it as the other. Raven was powerful, sometimes very powerful, and this show of empathy wasn't out of her league… just too uncharacteristic.

Jinx's sobs increased, and Starfire also start sniffing softly. It was getting out of hand. And Raven was near the edge. Shego could easily tell because when the Tamarean princess started crying two pair of red eyes snapped open. A new wave of emotion pinned to the window. Raven being able to project that much was a shock to Shego, a surprise and a reminder that they hadn't see each other in over five years and that her little bird had grown both in body and mind.

"Shit…" she muttered. She could see how black tendrils of magic were starting to form around her small soul mate. She also could feel how she was trapped in the emotions Raven was feeling. She couldn't get free… her emotions were squished by those of her little bird, she was being controlled by her.

"Everyone," the young boy that had been with Kim yell, his voice muffled with pain. "Take cover, she's losing it!"

As one Robin, Cyborg, Ron and Kim started backing away. They couldn't move too fast because of the intensity of the emotions and the pain they were causing, but they were truly scared. Starfire, Jinx and Shego didn't move an inch.

"Starfire! Come here!" Boy Wonder wasn't too far, but he the simply thought of having his crush near a half demon on the verge to explode was fattening.

The Tamarean ignored him. She knew Raven was losing control, but she also knew her friend wouldn't hurt her. Yet, she also knew she couldn't help Raven in any form or shape.

"Jinx!" Cyborg was the next to yell. Sure the pink which knew better. Right?

"Shego, get away from that freak!" Kim shouted hard enough that it echoed in the room.

Shego could feel her own emotions start to rise. _How dare that insolent child say who is a freak?_ The anger, the indignation was strong enough that she could free from Raven's control. Immediately she turned to Kim. "How dare you, stupid girl, to say that?!"

Kim paled. It was the first time she has seen Shego that mad. The older girl's voice came near a snarl and it took the entire teen hero's power to avoid tremble out of sheer fear. "I… I…" She tried, but Shego shut her up with a raised had.

"Shut up! I don't have time for your babbling." She turned again to the small girl. Well, the no so small girl. Raven had grown in a beautiful young woman. She was now totally surrounded by her magic. Her walls were starting to rise, to prevent others to be consumed by her.

That it was people didn't understand, not Raven herself did it. She couldn't hurt anybody. Her body wasn't made for destruction of that kind. Sure, her powers were triggered by emotions, and sometimes she could make a mess because of them, but when it came to hurt someone, her own body, her own magic would make a shield to protect anyone. THAT pure was Raven.

"Not even Azar understood it…" she whispered. Now free of Raven's emotions she could act.

She shifted her anger to love. Sure, she was still pretty mad at Kim, but in a way she was the one who help her out of Raven's powers, so she was also grateful. She started projecting to everybody in the room. She could sense the change immediately. Jinx stopped sobbing and looked at her with wide eyes. Starfire uncurled herself off the floor, amazed at who could hold that much love. She could also hear a faint gasp, probably from Ron.

She started approaching her lover. Raven was now levitating in her black magic, softly floating just in the center of the room, her hair was steadily growing. The aftershocks of her emotions were starting to reduce gradually, but the dark light was getting bigger. The girl was bottling up everything inside of her, she was still feeling. The projection was not as strong now that Shego was reflecting her love, yet the girl's emotions were running around.

"Raven…" Shego called softly. "Hey Raven…" She kept approaching slowly. She knew for experience that coming to close to the girl in this state was just asking for bruises. "Little Raven…"

Two red eyes opened a bit, looking at her tiredly. A tendril of magic shot out and almost struck Shego in the check. The older girl swiftly dodged it; her movements here languid, as if she didn't even moved to avoid being hit. "Little baby…" She said in a soft voice. "Breath, baby… breath…"

Raven's eyes closed and a pained expression took place on her face. She took a deep breath, and yet another tendril of magic shot out to Shego, this time avoiding her by mere inches. A small whimper was heard as her double eyes opened again. The pleading look was heart wrenching, and Shego had to smile sadly at that. Making up her mind, she started singing in a sweet, loving voice.

"_Laying alone with the history that made you  
Cold and uncertain inside  
Careful now, deep breath,  
The water's still rising  
But your silver lining's in sight,"_

She kept singing that well used lullaby she came up one night to sing to her baby brothers, the same one she had used many times at night, when her little Raven couldn't sleep.

"_When you feel like you are breaking down  
And your body's just giving in  
And you can't go one broken like these  
Any longer,"_

Raven smiled. She remembered that voice, she remembered the words. She remembered the sleepless nights and the days that preceded them. Days where Azar drilled in her head the danger she was, her heritage and her destiny: her impeding failure.

"_Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
Let the sorrow within you subside  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
Give your way to me when you hear  
This lullaby,"_

Raven's breath started to slow down, and she started remembering simpler days. Days were she could be herself and smile, no matter where she was. Days were she could feel everything and anything without worries. All thanks of Zarah.

"_You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living  
You're searching for some reason why  
You're so scared to trust  
You're feeling unworthy  
Aching for comfort tonight," _

Shego kept approaching, even slower than before. She reached out to Raven, this time the tendril that shot out didn't aim to strike. It wrapped around Shego's offered hand, a cold grab she missed so much.

"_When your heart's too sore to beat  
Andya, you fear it might never heal  
And ya, you feel not even beggers want you  
I do,"_

Kim saw everything speechless. Her Shego was approaching a mad woman, and she couldn't do anything to avoid it. She was frozen with shock and fear. Everybody was. Well, except for that pink haired girl and Starfire. Those two were just looking at her Shego with tears in their eyes. Happy tears in their eyes.

"_Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
Let the sorrow within you subside  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
Give your way to me when you hear  
This lullaby,"_

Shego was acting strange, and in a way so in character. She had suspected Shego was gentle, and she was now proving it. But, it wasn't directed to her. No, Raven was the thief of those affections that were supposed to be hers. Shego was supposed to be hers.

"_Close your eyes  
Don't you cry  
Let the sorrow within you subside  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
Give your weight to me when you hear  
This lullaby,"_

But, she couldn't lie. What she was seeing was amazing. Shego had managed to reach Raven and was now holding her gently to her, bridal style. The smaller girl was limp in pale green arms, and the magic was retracting, leaving an exhausted and knocked out empath behind.

"_Don't you cry  
Let the darkness within you feel alive  
Don't despair  
Have no fear  
You'll find comfort in me like a child  
This lullaby."_

Finally the magic disappeared completely. Shego lowered them to the floor and cradle her soul mate like the precious stone she was. She smiled through tears, happy to be with her again. It was really true; she was finally with her loved one. She had finally found her little Raven.

"_This lullaby,"_

Raven opened an eye, then the other, they were no longer red and there was only one pair of them. Her hair was reaching now her waist and she was paler than ever. Also, it was the first time she felt that calm.

"_Don't you cry,"_

Shego, Zarah, cupped her cheek with a warm hand. A warm she missed desperately and was so good to have back. Raven smiled gently, relieved that it was finally over. The waiting, the hurt, the loneliness, were finally going to vanish.

"_This lullaby."_

The last word hung heavy in the church like silence. None of the Titans, nor Kim, Ron and Jinx dared to interrupt something that was so pure, so genuine, and so real. The two girls in the middle of the now quiet room were lost in their world, silently getting to know each other again. It had been nearly five years, five long years and they vowed not to let go, ever.

"Zarah?" Raven's voice was small and scratchy. She sounded so much like that little five years old she met oh so many years ago.

"Yes my Little Raven?"

Suddenly the younger of the two spangled to action and attached herself to Zarah, holding her firmly by the neck and hugging the older girl's torso to her with her legs. She squeezed and Shego laughed at that. "My Zarah, my Zarah, my Zarah…" the Titan started to chant while pressing her nose to the older girl's neck.

Shego smiled, and it finally reached her eyes. She hugged Raven back to her, one hand on soft purple hair and an arm firmly circled to a thin waist. "My Raven…" she sighed in the hair.

It was so good to be reunited again.

_To be continued…_

XxXxX

A/N: So, they are finally together. I'm happy with this specific chapter, but please tell me what you think.

The song is "Lullaby" (strange, uh?) by Emmy Rossum. Give it a try, I really like it, and I hope you do too.

…

… I believe I have a fascination with lullabies…

…

And yes, there is a sequel coming up, but I think I've wised up. I don't like when authors have me waiting moths for an update, and seeing I'm one of those, I've decided to finish the sequel **BEFORE **posting the first chapter, so it could really take a while.

Comments and thoughts are highly appreciated.

And thanks again for reading and waiting for me.


End file.
